Chains of Love
by Crimsonangel23
Summary: A new presence is detected around La Push, but is it friend or foe? *Spoiler Alert* This begins after book 4 ends. I do not alter the books in any way during this story.
1. Chapter 1: Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor any of its characters. I am writing this fan fic purely out of love, and am making no profit from this. Twilight's character's all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my original characters, and they may not be used or abused without my written permission.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic based on a book. Not to mention a series as popular as the Twilight Saga. If you disagree with anything, or simply don't like how I did it, please let me know. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review… nicely.

**A/N2: **Sorry!!! I just noticed that what I posted was one of my rough drafts and not my completed chapter! Sorry again! Please enjoy this finished version. Sorry!

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 1: Home**

Home. We were finally going home.

Home to Forks, Washington. Home to nearly endless rain and cloud cover, but most importantly, home to all _three_ of my families. My vampire grandparents, aunts, and uncles, my human grandfather, and my werewolf family. I know that we have only been gone for little more than a year, but it feels like ten. Not that I don't like living in New Hampshire with my Momma and Daddy, and my Jacob, but Forks was my home.

Yes, Jacob came with us as well. I giggled quietly at the memory of that fateful conversation…

_eeeee_

"It's not like we can really separate them, and I would feel much better with Jacob around. I mean what are we going to do? Leave her home by herself while we go to class?" My Momma said in an exasperated tone. They had been having this argument off and on for weeks now.

My Dad ground his teeth together. "Of course we are not going to leave her by herself! Don't be absurd. The rest of the family is going to be moving up there. She will be perfectly safe."

"Not for at least six months they're not! Carlisle wants to stay here until that position opens up at the Medical Center, and Esme would never go without him. Jasper wants to finish up his Philosophy class at Cornell, so Alice is heading there with him, and Rose and Emmett have decided to take yet _another_ honeymoon trip." Momma sighed.

"What about his responsibilities here? His pack? His father? _School_?!"

I could almost hear the laughter in my Momma's voice as she replied, "His _pack_, with the exception of Leah, will be with Sam. His _father_ will be fine. As for the _school_ thing, Billy agrees with me that Hanover High is a very good school and has no problem with Jake attending there."

"But that still means that they would be _alone_ most of the time," Dad growled under his breath.

"Be reasonable Edward. You know Jake doesn't think like that." Momma pursed her lips together in irritation.

Leaning out of Momma's arms a bit, I put my hand on Daddy's cheek. "Daddy," I thought calmly. "I _want_ Jacob to come. It would make _me_ feel better when Momma and you are away." I showed him first a picture of the four of us, and then a picture of Jacob and me, waiting for them to come home.

Daddy's golden gaze flickered between Momma's burnt orange eyes – they get more gold everyday - and my chocolate brown ones looking uncertain, but resigned. He knew he was fighting a losing battle on this one. He had been resisting Momma, Jacob's, and my arguments ever since Momma had decided it was time for her to try college life almost a month ago. The summer semester was about to start and we were still in Forks because Daddy refused to go along with Jacob being my _only_ sitter. I really couldn't understand why he was so worried, I mean it's not like he doesn't know that Jacob is a good person, and that Jacob would never let anything happen to me. Besides, I thought wryly, it's not like they couldn't just rip him apart if he ever so much as _thought_ something inappropriate, right?

My Dad's lips twitched as he tried to hold back his smile, and then he sighed. "Very well. We will try it for six months and see how it goes."

Momma and I burst into twin grins.

"However," Daddy held up his hand. "_If_, when the rest of the family joins us, I do not think it is working, he goes right back. _No_ _arguments_." He looked at the two of us again.

I put my hand on Momma's neck, showing her my approval.

"Deal," Momma said. Then she smiled down at me. "Let's go call Jake and tell him the good news shall we?"

My answering smile was victorious.

_eeeee_

Yeah, Daddy had his misgivings, but everything worked out. Now here we were, nearly one year later, flying home to spend Spring Break in Forks. I sat in my cushy first-class seat next to my Jacob, who was snoring lightly, while my parents sat behind us holding hands. You could look forever and never find a more loving and content couple than my parents. The way they were looking into each other's eyes right now… there really are not words enough to describe the adoration and devotion I read in their gaze. Seeing them so happy after everything they had to go through- I forced Jacob to spill one night while they were at school- always makes me feel warm inside. I don't think you could ask for better parents. Smiling at my good fortune, I snuggled into Jacob's side and closed my eyes. Just a few more hours and I would be _home_.

Momma shook me and Jacob awake just before then plane began its decent into Seattle, the sky outside the window a hazy gray. The pilot's nasal voice came over the intercom, announcing the local time and weather – cloudy with a chance of rain. I sat straight up, alert and excited. I waited, slightly rocking in my seat, as the wheels touched down on the tarmac. On my right, Jacob chuckled at my impatience.

I had to keep reminding myself to move slowly as we stood up, and I joined Momma already in the aisle, a big smile on her face. She was as glad as I was to be home. Taking her hand, we followed the stewardess' directions and disembarked from the plane, Jacob and Daddy following close behind with our carry-on bags. Before we stepped into the waiting area, I heard Daddy snicker. I had about two seconds to wonder as to the reason before a dozen loud cheers drowned out my thoughts.

"Welcome home!"

Just about my whole family – extended or otherwise – were here to meet us.

Taking up most of the left and middle of the room was Grandpa Charlie and Sue Clearwater, standing with Seth, Billy, Sam and Emily, and wow… even Quil and Embry – here for Jacob no doubt. Next to them were Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme, Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose, and Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice.

I raised my arms to Momma and she bent over to pick me up - I couldn't just jump up with so many people watching. I buried my face in her thick dark hair, blushing slightly. Daddy urged us forward with a gentle arm around Momma's waist - I wasn't the only one frozen with embarrassment.

As soon as we were out of the way of the other passengers, who were all gawking at the size of our group, our family converged on us. The wolves thumped and high-fived each other, Emily embraced Jacob, and Seth hugged both Momma and I, kissing me on the cheek before hugging Daddy. I noticed that Seth had filled out since the last time I'd seen him. He was no longer tall and gangly, but lean and muscular, like Daddy.

Grandma Esme pulled Daddy into a tight hug, while Grandpa and my uncles and aunts gathered around, exchanging yet more hugs and kisses.

"Bella! Nessie!" Grandpa called happily as he finally made his way thru to give us a warm squeeze.

So used to his scent was I, even having been gone for over a year, that it didn't take much to disregard my thirst. The only thing I really had to remember with Grandpa was even though I was very advanced mentally and I looked to be about 5-6 years old, I wasn't even two yet, and therefore had to make sure I didn't say, or do, too much around him – As far as he knew I had only started speaking _well _about nine months ago. Grandpa knows I'm special, but just not _how_ special I am. I wished I could just show him the way I did with everyone else, but that would frighten him. _Keep it simple_ I reminded myself.

"Grandpa!" I said in what I hoped was a soft voice, as I smiled and reached out to him. He opened his arms willingly as Momma handed me to him – keeping up appearances. Grandma pulled her into an embrace as soon as I was free.

"I swear Ness you just keep getting prettier," he crooned as he hugged me close to him, rocking slightly.

I grinned at him, and laid my ear on his chest, listening to his heart. My own seemed to fill with a warmth not associated with my body heat. I realized after half a second that I was glad to see him, that I had missed him even more than I realized. We stayed like that for several moments before Auntie Rose came over to claim me.

My family and I spent the next fifteen minutes or so being passed around to our various family members and loved ones. There were a few comments made about how much I had grown – Alice especially because she had missed getting my last growth spurt on film. Uncle Emmett teased Daddy about when they were shipping me off to a convent – the looks he got from Momma, Jacob and I were enough to stop any further remarks on the subject. Grandma managed to get me away from Auntie Rose, and stood next to Grandpa Carlisle holding me close and humming quietly. Momma joined us after a few moments – She still doesn't like a lot of attention.

When Uncle Emmett's booming laugh began to draw even more attention our way from the few people still milling about, Grandpa Carlisle subtlety suggested that we go downstairs and pick up our luggage.

There was more laughing and joking on the way to the luggage carrousel – several people stopped and stared at us - where we picked up Jacob's plain black suitcase. Afterward we all headed out to the parking garage, but instead of going straight to the vehicles, we all stopped just outside of the doors. Grandpa turned to us and smiled.

"Now for the seating arrangements," he said.

"Yay!" Aunt Alice squealed, and then looked meaningfully at Daddy. "Edward."

"What do you mean you didn't bring my car?" Daddy asked with a hint of frustration.

Alice smiled at him angelically.

"I don't really have much of a choice now do I?" Daddy sighed in annoyance. "Honestly, how can someone so small be such a pain?"

Instead of answering, Aunt Alice just laughed her high-pitched little laugh.

"Edward?" Momma asked softly as she took me back from Grandma and stepped to his side, looking questioningly between him and Alice.

"Apparently she is plotting something, but she is being very careful not to let me know what that something is." Daddy told her quietly.

"Well whatever it is, is has to be better than just standing around here," Jacob said as he moved to Momma's other side.

"Great! I'll go get my car." She exclaimed, and then seeing the puzzled expression on the faces of the three of us who could _not_ read minds, she said, "Jasper is riding with Carlisle, and you four are with me."

"Let me guess, you want to see our reaction to whatever it is that you are plotting right?" Momma asked.

Aunt Alice just grinned bigger, flashing her teeth. They glinted an odd orange color in the glow of the parking lights.

Rolling her eyes at her sister, Momma turned to Daddy and Jacob standing slightly behind us now – a look of loving indulgence on her face – and said, "Shall we?"

Our large group began to split up and head to their respective vehicles. Sam, Emily, and Quil climbed into Sam's truck. Sue, Seth, Embry, and Billy all climbed into Grandpa Charlie's cruiser, while Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma, Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose, and Uncle Jasper got into the Mercedes.

Parked next to Grandpa's Mercedes was Aunt Alice's sleek, shiny, canary yellow Porsche. Running her hand along the body, Alice opened the door and popped the trunk open. Coming back around she watched the guys load our luggage and close the trunk.

"Bella and Nessie have shotgun!" She trilled in her sing-song voice. Then, in response to whatever Jacob had his mouth slightly open to say, she stuck her tongue out at him.

Daddy simply rolled his eyes and urged us into the car. I think he was starting to get as impatient as we were to be home.

Soon enough we were all settled – squished in Jacob's case, he's so tall – into the car, and on our way. I could feel the excitement building with every mile we got closer to Forks. I stared out the window ignoring the catch-up talk going on around me, and concentrated on the scenery flying by. I was brought back slightly once when Momma's arms tighten protectively around me. This puzzled me for half a second before I realized that we had made it out of the city and onto the Highway, and Aunt Alice had stepped down on the gas. I giggled silently. Momma still didn't like driving as fast as the rest of the family did. It was quite fun listening to her and Daddy when they argued playfully over his speeding. Even at home she never pushed it past eighty – well, at least not with me in the car.

The clouds gradually got thicker the closer we got to Forks, looking – to human eyes – as if dusk had settled in. To me it just got a few darker shades of gray, but was still brightly lit. Smiling at the darkness, I turned back to Momma and found her looking out the window as well. A three way conversation was still going between the others, and they seemed oblivious to us. As I looked at Momma a peculiar expression crossed her face and shown in her now golden eyes. Alarm shot through me as I recognized this look. I had seen it only once before, when Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper had left us over a year ago. Momma was crying.

I put my hand to her cheek, showing her her expression, concern and curiosity in my image. Momma just shook her head slightly. She leaned down close to my ear and whispered to me, "I'm just happy. Look." She pointed with her chin out the window.

Turning back around I noticed for the first time that we had slowed down, and were passing Forks' big welcome sign. _Ah, I see_ I thought as tears pricked at my eyes. So these were happy tears…

We drove the speed limit thru town, the car getting some gawkers when we were forced to stop at a stop light, and headed north. As soon as we were out of sight of the town, Alice sped up again. Moments later we were crossing the Calawah River Bridge and turning down the familiar unpaved driveway that led to the Cullen Estate.

We slowed down nearly to forty. Odd, Aunt Alice probably foresaw this would make the anticipation greater, or just to irritate Daddy. I could hear him grinding his teeth behind us. Daddy really hated driving any slower than a hundred.

About thirty seconds later we finally emerged into the clearing where the house stood. I stared at it like drowning person gasps for air. It looked just the way I remembered it. A rectangular, three story house with a deep-set covered porch. It was still soft white in color. I guess Grandma had changed her mind about painting it after we left. What color had Aunt Alice been trying to talk her into… powder pink I think. I was glad Grandma didn't listen. White was timeless, like the house, like us.

Alice pulled up in front of the porch. It was a bad sign, her not pulling around to the garage. Something was back there we weren't supposed to see yet. As soon as she turned off the engine we climbed out of the car, and I went to stand on the bottom step and wait for them. I turned around in time to catch Daddy putting his hand against Momma's cheek and looking at her with concern. Oh, he had probably heard _my_ concern in the car.

Momma reached her hand up and put it on Daddy's cheek – something she did when she wanted to share her thoughts with him – and smiled at him reassuringly. His expression changed from worry to tenderness, and he leaned down to lightly kiss her eyelids, nose, and – not so lightly – her lips. They were so cute.

My eyes slid from my parents to Jacob, his hands full with the bags. He was looking at them too, but as he always did, he seemed to feel me gazing at him and looked up. He smiled and rolled his eyes indulgently. I laughed.

My laughter seemed to bring them back to the present, and they broke apart. Daddy went over to take our bags from Jacob while Momma came to stand by me, taking my hand and gazing about at the house and the surrounding forest.

Aunt Alice danced up the steps and breezed through the door, leaving it open for us. As we stepped over the threshold I looked around at the familiar large room, noting with relief that everything was just as it had been the day we left. My eyes swept from the entrance to the kitchen across to the staircase leading upstairs. I took in the small white couch in front of the flat screen, Daddy's piano – I think they polished it for him – and then the set of French doors leading out into the backyard, doors that were now covered by drapes. I glanced toward the glass wall, but it was uncovered and open. Whatever she was hiding didn't stretch all the way out back, but the drapes were definitely a bad omen. Alice had to have gone overboard and that was why she was hiding it from us, so that we didn't freak right away.

I tugged on Momma's pretty fawn colored dress before jumping up into her now open arms. Once I was up there, I showed her the covered doors. Momma nodded in understanding, she had seen it too and now we both turned to Daddy. He met our gaze for a fraction of a second, and then turned to his favorite sister.

"So when are you planning on telling us what's happening?"

Alice smiled and replied, "As soon as everyone gets here."

Daddy just stared at her for a long moment – well to us anyway, more like a few seconds.

Aunt Alice sighed and shook her head, "Still so impatient. If you _must_ know, about one minute and forty-eight seconds. Happy?"

Daddy grinned. "Thank you." He said smoothly.

Alice muttered something along the lines of, "and you think _I'm_ annoying."

Sure enough about thirty seconds later a softly purring car turned off onto our drive. A minute later two other sets of tires could be heard coming down the drive. The first car pulled straight around back, and we could hear Uncle Emmett's slightly heavy foot falls and laugher as soon as he stepped out. The rest of the family followed, heading toward the back doors. The second and third vehicles pulled up front next to the Porsche. You could tell from the level of noise and laughter that the wolves were really excited about something.

"Bella? Help me out a bit will you?" I heard Aunt Alice ask Momma, and I turned my attention back to them to see what was going on.

Alice was looking imploringly at Momma – her lower lip sticking out, and Daddy had his eyes narrowed slightly like he does when he is "listening". Oh, Alice must want Momma to shield their thoughts from Daddy so they can't ruin her surprise. Momma sighed heavily and nodded. About an eighth of a second later Daddy ground his teeth together. I took this to mean that Momma had successfully blocked him from their minds.

"Whose side are you on?" He mouthed to her in annoyance. Momma just smiled; causing him to roll his eyes at her.

Jacob snickered. "Nice one Shorty," he said to Alice. She grinned widely.

We listened as everyone made their way out back. The smell of wood smoke and various types of food drifted into the house. So she was planning a party. No wonder she didn't want Momma and Daddy to know. Momma hated being put on the spot, and Daddy wouldn't have let Alice do so knowing it would make Momma uncomfortable. He is still rather overprotective of her at times. As for me I couldn't help but grin. Everyone I love, and have missed terribly for the last year, were all together in the one place we could all be ourselves. What better home coming could I have asked for?

I heard Momma sigh again; the look of loving indulgence was back in her expression. Daddy walked over to join us by the couch and slid his arm around Momma's waist; kissing first her, and then me softly on the head.

"It's time!" Aunt Alice sang as she ran to the door. She waited for us to gather in front of it before she flung the doors wide.

Outside they had several wooden poles set up in a large square around a wooden dance floor. In between the poles were strung Japanese lanterns, twined with white garland, and on every post were bunches of flowers tied with trailing white and pink ribbons. A few tables and chairs were arranged around the edges of the northeast side of the dance floor by the grill that was being tended by Sam, and another table covered in fruits and assorted finger foods.

It took me about a second to realize that we hadn't moved. I glanced up at Momma to see why we weren't moving, only to see that she was crying again. Alarmed I looked up at Daddy wondering what it was about this seemingly harmless and beautiful setting that had Momma so upset, but Daddy also looked stunned.

"Alice…," he breathed, slightly dazed.

"Do you like it?" She asked; a small undercurrent of nervousness in her voice.

Daddy didn't, or couldn't, respond. He just stood there with his arm around us, staring.

"Bella?" Aunt Alice asked; the nervousness even more apparent now.

Momma seemed to pull herself together then and smiled at Alice. "I love it. You've outdone yourself again."

She beamed, and then stepped aside to let us walk outside and join the others.

I was very curious as to why Aunt Alice's decorations seemed to make Momma so emotional, but I didn't want to bring it up yet. I didn't want to make her cry again. I would just ask her later.

Alice followed us out, shutting the door behind her and Jacob.

"Very nice," I heard Jacob whisper quietly to her. "It looks almost identical."

"That was the idea," Alice answered before slipping away to Uncle Jasper's side.

_Identical to what? You people are so annoying at times!_ I thought crossly. Oh well. Jacob obviously knew what was going on. If I couldn't ask Momma, I would just ask Jacob. Daddy would probably tell me too, but then he would tell Momma I asked. Yeah, Jacob it is.

As soon as we made it to the middle of the dance floor, everyone converged on us again. There was much laughter and merriment. When the food was done, the wolves and humans dug in. I even tried a little bit of everything. It wasn't bad, but it wasn't the greatest.

After we finished eating, Daddy brought out the bag with Auntie Rosalie's gift in it – her Birthday was a few weeks ago, but Momma and I wanted to give it to her in person. He handed me the red wrapped box that we had decorated with a big gold bow, and then he slipped his arms around Momma and watched as I gave it to her.

"Happy birthday," I said as I put it into her hands. I was excited, but as soon as I let the box go I was suddenly very nervous. What if she didn't like it? This was nowhere near as extravagant as the other gifts she had been given. I mean who can top a mansion? What would she think of our simple one? She looked curious now, but what if…

Anxiety twisted in my stomach as she pulled off the paper and opened the plain white box. I stopped breathing.

Auntie Rose's eyes grew wide, and she gave a surprised gasp. Reaching into the box she pulled out the nine inch figurine we had bought for her. "It's beautiful!" She said as she held it up for everyone to see. It was a golden haired angel with a long, sky blue dress that flowed around her body and rippled in a silent breeze. Her right hand was laid lightly upon her left breast, and her left hand was held out as if in welcome. Her wings were spread out behind and tipped with a slightly darker gold than her hair. A thin silver halo rested on her brow.

"Then you like it?" I asked nervously, releasing the breath I was holding.

"Like it? It's exquisite!" Auntie Rose smiled and hugged me close. "Where ever did you find it?"

I grinned in relief and showed her the little market Momma and I had been strolling through one cloudy Tuesday three weeks ago. I showed her the angel's face and then hers next to it, so that she would see why we picked it. They looked like sisters. Auntie Rose laughed. "Thank you," she said as she let me go to hug Momma and Daddy.

I walked over to Jacob and stood by his side. Smiling his big grin, he held his arms out to me, and I let him lift me up – Grandpa Charlie was looking this way. "You shouldn't have been so worried, I told you she would like it," he whispered to me.

I scowled at him, and showed him myself, completely calm.

He chuckled. "Nice try Nessie, but you get a little crease in the middle of your forehead when you're concerned, just like your mother."

I scowled more. Stupid, overly observant werewolf.

Observant? I shot a glance at my parents. Good, they were still talking to Auntie Rose. Reaching my hand to his face again I showed him what had happened when Momma and Daddy had seen the decorations that Aunt Alice had put up and the comment he had made, concern, interest, and irritation showing in the images.

Chuckling again he said softly, "Oh that. Alice reused some of the decorations from their wedding. This is almost exactly how it looked that night." Then he looked down at me, disbelief, humor, and - for a split second - guilt and sadness in his eyes. "You've seen the pictures Nessie. I'm surprised you didn't recognize them."

I stuck my tongue out at him, and he laughed his almost barking laugh. Even as a human, he was still a wolf.

Speaking of wolves, Sam came over to join us then, leaving Embry to shut down the grill, and smiled warmly at me. "Welcome home little one," he said in his deep voice. I smiled back. Then he glanced around us like he was making sure no one was listening, before leaning in and asking Jacob, "Are you coming home this evening?"

Jacob looked confused, but nodded. Something passed silently between them, but was over before I could finish my blink.

Sam nodded back. "I don't think it's anything to worry about, but I would like to check it out all the same."

Jacob may not need to ask, but _I_ did. I reached out to Sam and replayed the last few seconds for him, my images demanding. Sam just smiled and ruffled my curls.

"Just a new scent little one. I don't know it and would like a second opinion. Don't worry about it." Then he smiled at me again and walked back to join Emily and Sue talking to Billy and Grandpa Charlie.

"Shall we?" Jacob asked, walking over to join Quil, Embry, and Seth by the grill.

We all talked, joked, and laughed. When evening fell we lit the lanterns and a soft glow fell over the party. The music started then, and I watched – from Jacob's lap, Daddy offer his hand to Momma and then lead her out onto the floor.

I loved watching them dance. Daddy was teaching me to play the piano. Sometimes he would pick Momma up out of her chair that she always sat reading in while we practiced, and they would dance. Seeing how gracefully they flowed together, like water over sand, I found it hard to believe that Momma had ever been as clumsy as everyone tells me she was.

The laughing and dancing continued on until long after the stars had made their presence known, peppering the night sky with thousands of twinkling lights. Finally around midnight, as I sat in Momma's lap – she was curled up into Grandpa Charlie's side with his arm around us, I heard Grandpa yawn deeply.

"Well kiddo," he said, letting go of Momma and stretching his hands over his head. "I think it's time I call it a night."

Protests were made all around, and there was much grumbling, but everyone started to pick up. Quil, Embry, Sam, and Seth took down the tables and chairs and carried them out to the garage. Grandma, Auntie Rose, Emily, and Sue all carried the dishes inside to be washed, while Aunt Alice directed Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper in taking down the decorations. We stood with Grandpa Carlisle, Grandpa Charlie, and Billy talking. Momma tried to go help, but Alice waved her away.

Finally the flurry of activity ended, and everyone filed by for last minute goodbyes and welcome homes. Then they all climbed into their vehicles, waved, and drove off down the long, winding driveway. Now just the vampires, and Jacob, were left.

Momma and Daddy offered again to help, but it was Grandma this time who said in her sweet, motherly voice, "Not another word you two. It's been a busy day, and poor Nessie can barely keep her eyes open. Why don't you take her to bed? Leave this to us."

I yawned widely. Now that she mentioned it I _was_ pretty sleepy. Momma and Daddy agreed with Grandma, and after another round of hugs and kisses, we headed off to the cottage. After leaping over the river, Daddy and Jacob stared up a conversation that I was too sleepy to listen to fully, but I caught something about "tests" and "La Push". _They must be discussing what Sam was talking about earlier, about that scent._ I thought.

When we reached the cottage it looked beautiful in the pale violet light. The flowers that climbed the wall were just starting to bloom, and it looked like a bird had made a nest on the garden wall.

Jacob stopped here and said goodnight, stooping to kiss both Momma and me on the head and mock-punching Daddy's arm before disappearing into the trees to phase – he had sent his luggage home with Billy.

Daddy opened the door for us, and then went over to the fireplace to start a fire. Not that we needed it for warmth, it was simply an evening tradition. Momma sent me to my room to change into pajamas, and pick my bedtime story. I brought out a collection of Robert Frost poems.

Once back in the living room, I walked over to where my parents sat in front of the fire's glow. Daddy in his high-backed chair reading another medical textbook, and Momma in her rocking chair she had brought over from Grandpa Charlie's.

This chair was a little worn and scratched in places, but Momma loved it. I asked her once why she didn't just get a new one or refinish this one, and she told me that every mark on that chair had a story; a memory.

"_This chair_," she had said, "_belonged to my Grandmother Swan, your Great-Grandmother._" She said Grandma Swan used to rock Grandpa Charlie to sleep in this chair, and when Momma was born, so too was she rocked in it. Daddy had chuckled and added, "_Yes, a few of those times were by __me_." Laughing softly, Momma had stroked my hair. "_And now my darling, I rock __you__ in it. I could no sooner take away those memories then I could cause you physical harm_."

Smiling to myself I kissed Daddy goodnight, and then handed Momma the book and crawled into her lap. Before she could begin however, Daddy tilted his head at my curiously. "What is it you want to know A Stoirin?"

I sighed. I should have know Daddy had heard my earlier deliberations.

"I was wondering about Aunt Alice's decorations." I said softly. "I noticed you reacted pretty strongly to them, and I wanted to know why."

"If that is all you wanted, why didn't you simply ask us?" Daddy asked.

"I didn't want to upset you," I mumbled, an embarrassed blush staining my cheeks more than normal.

Momma smiled tenderly at me and hugged me closer to her. "If you want to know something darling, ask. Never be afraid to tell us what you are thinking."

"It was just as Jacob told you; the decorations she used where from our wedding and the dance floor and wooden posts were used at the reception. Well… most of the decorations were from the wedding." Daddy said. Then he sighed he read my curiosity. "You see some of the ribbons, the pink ones to be exact, came from another party."

Daddy was silent for so long that I had to ask, "What party were they from?"

It was Momma who answered me this time. "My eighteenth birthday party," she replied reaching her hand out to touch Daddy's arm.

I quickly ran over what Jacob had told me about that and what had happened afterward.

Daddy's teeth snapped shut loudly. "I am seriously going to have to talk to Jacob about what he has been telling you." Momma looked at him inquisitively. "Jasper," is all Daddy said. Momma sighed.

Waving aside his comment about Jacob, I asked him a more pressing question. "Why is that bad? Before that incident happened, weren't you all having fun? So what if things didn't turn out right? I mean, shouldn't you want to hold onto the happy memories from that day?" Really, what were they thinking? I thought they had gotten past all of that nonsense long ago.

"We do darling," Momma said soothingly. I hadn't realized how upset I had gotten during my little rant. "However some things are harder to forget then others." Momma sighed. "I do remember after school, sitting on Charlie's couch watching Romeo and Juliet and listening to your father complain about Romeo." She laughed. "I remember thinking, when he started quoting Romeo's lines, that your father had the most beautiful voice in the world."

"That's because, other than yours, he does." I said matter-a-factly.

Daddy just snorted and rolled his eyes at us.

Momma and I laughed together, and then Momma said that it was time for bed.

I yawned as she began to read, snuggling against her cool chest and letting her sweet voice lull me into oblivion. Sleep covered me like a warm blanket, and as I drifted peacefully into the land of dreams, I remember my last conscious thought being that I was Home.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**A Stóirín** (_ah store-een_) = My little darling. (Irish)

**A/N: **Wow. So chapter one is finished. I really hope I am doing this justice. I have a great deal of love and respect for the Twilight characters, and in no way mean them any disrespect. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will maybe stick around for the next one. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think. Again I ask that you do so nicely, as I am not the only one who reads my reviews. Again, sorry about the mix up!!! –Crimsonangel


	2. Chapter 2: Hiding Out

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor any of its characters. I am writing this fan fic purely out of love, and am making no profit from this. Twilight's character's all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my original characters, and they may not be used or abused without my written permission.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic based on a book. Not to mention a series as popular as the Twilight Saga. If you disagree with anything, or simply don't like how I did it, please let me know. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review… nicely.

**A/N2:** This chapter is kind of short, but it was originally part of a 40+ page chapter. I thought it was a bit long, so I chopped it up and made three out of one. Also a great big HUGE thank you to my Betas for putting up with me! You guys are wonderful! Thank you to Fluffernutter8 and Shannon R. – my Betas – and to April and Jody – my friends who have put up with me since this "obsession" started.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 2: Hiding Out**

(Nessie's POV)

The next few days passed in a blur of happiness and activity. I spent the daylight hours in the main house with my vampire family – mostly at the mercy of my aunts, and my evenings with my parents at the cottage.

Jacob was here every day, but he went home to his father's as soon as I started to get sleepy.

The other Quileute werewolves were in and out of the main house as well. Only Sam's pack still seemed apprehensive at times. I asked Jacob about this, and he said that it was still a little strange for them to casually be around people they once considered their enemies. So other then the occasional _flinch_, everyone was pretty happy here.

There was a bit of talk about the new scent – I assume they filled everyone in because Uncle Jasper and Emmett were throwing theories around, but it never became more than idle speculation.

To tell the truth, I had more important things to worry about right now then some weird scent. Number one being that when you're the only person in the house whose heart flutters like a humming bird's wings, it is next to impossible to _hide_.

Right now I was hiding from another one of my overly-excited Aunt's fashion shows. Thank goodness she can't _see_ me or I never would have gotten this far. I love my Aunt Alice, but a person can only change clothes so many times in one day.

So instead of acting as her 3-D Barbie, I found myself – once again, perusing the thousands of titles my family kept up in the third floor library along with their printing and scanning equipment.

All around the edge of this giant room were ceiling-high bookcases, interspersed with tall curtained windows. The solid glass wall that made up the first two floors did not extend up to the library – sunlight fades books. The rest of the room held seven foot tall bookshelves lined up in neat rows that stretched all the way over to the southeast corner where the large printing machine stood next to a drafting table and small stool. There was no seating up here, because everyone just took their books downstairs to read them.

I had never been to the Forks Public Library before, but from what Momma said you could fill three or more of them with the books we had in just this one room. (She wasn't counting all the books in Grandpa's study or that we had at the cottage.)

As I gazed around this vast expanse of knowledge, I couldn't help but feel humbled - and a little awed. So many years of dedication had been given to complete the tomes I now ran my fingers lightly over as I wondered about.

Like my parents before me, I was quite addicted to the written word. For me, it was like my own brand of magic. I often lost myself in my books - off on daring adventures, flying thru velvet skies, discovering new civilizations, and saving towns from vicious monsters. It was my goal to try to finish at least one entire bookshelf before we go back to New Hampshire, a daunting task I assure you.

Which brings me to my second worry… _finals_.

Momma and Daddy had to go back to New Hampshire next weekend and take their tests before their winter semester at Dartmouth _officially_ ended and spring break actually began - we were _technically_ on break two weeks early. I sighed. Stupid red tape.

So now I had a decision to make. Would I go with them or stay here with my grandparents? Fear assaulted me as I thought of being separated from them by such a long distance. We had never been so much as a few miles away from each other since the day I was born.

_Of course_, I thought angrily, _the Volturi had a lot to do with that_. I still find it hard to believe that someone could be as jealous and greedy as to not only condone, but _order_ the slaughter of an entire family. Just thinking about them made a red haze form in my peripherals, almost tunneling my vision.

I needed to calm down. _Easy girl_, I thought. I looked around desperately for a distraction, and my eyes fell on a well worn volume on the self in front of me. It was a dark blue book with elegant silver writing down the spine and across the front.

"The Little Mermaid" by Hans Christian Andersen.

Sliding the book silently from the shelf, I walked over to one of the windows and hopped up on top of the set of shelves under them. Settling down into the corner of the window, I opened it and began to read. Before long I was swimming through emerald waters, exploring sunken ships, and rescuing handsome princes.

I was so engrossed in my tale that I almost missed the sound of a familiar old truck turning off the highway and onto our dirt driveway. Sam was here? But I thought he worked on Wednesdays?

I glanced down at the blue and silver watch on my left wrist that my parents had given me – along with their course schedules, when we moved to New Hampshire. It was only ten o'clock in the morning. Was something wrong? Did that scent turn out to be a threat?

I closed my book and started back downstairs, listening to the adult's conversations, but mostly looking for my Daddy's voice. He would know what was going on better than anyone – the advantage of being able to read people's thoughts.

"_Bella_." I heard him complain.

"Jacob said Seth has something to tell everyone and he wants it to be a surprise." Momma answered him. "I have agreed to help him do that." I could hear her pat him gently – on the arm like she usually does?

_I see_, I thought as the knot in my chest loosened, _Seth just has something to tell us_. The scent really _was_ nothing. Hmm… so she was blocking him again; and all the way down the drive too. She was really amazing, my Momma.

"Do you know how utterly frustrating that is?" Daddy asked her.

She chuckled and teased him lightly. "No, but I'm sure you will tell me."

I laughed silently to myself as I pictured the mischievous little smirk hovering over her lips. I laughed again as I pictured Daddy rolling his eyes heavenward at her.

Did I mention how cute they were?

I crept stealthily to the head of the main stairs leading down to the great room. Hugging the corner, I stole a peek downstairs. Good, the coast seemed to be clear. Aunt Alice, Auntie Rose and Grandma were in the kitchen talking about the renovations to their new house in New Hampshire, Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett were coming in the back door – I guess they got tired of their wrestling match, and I could see my parents over by the glass wall with Jacob and Grandpa Carlisle.

If they were paying attention they would know I was here before long. I would just have to make a run for it, and hope I don't get caught. Taking a quick and quiet breath I threw myself down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I flew across the room and, hesitating just long enough for Momma to start to open her arms, I jumped up into them. _Made it_, I exhaled in relief.

Surprise and then humor crossed all four of their faces as they watched me snuggle into Momma's arms, my book held tightly to my chest.

"Darling!" Momma said hugging me and chuckling softly. "I swear you are going to be just as fast as your father soon. Where's the fire?" She asked.

_You had better not say anything_, I shot mentally towards my Daddy as I answered Momma's question. "I heard Sam's truck." I said. It wasn't exactly lying - I _had_ heard his truck, it just wasn't the reason I was running… or rather fleeing.

I saw Daddy press his lips together in an attempt not to laugh, but he didn't contradict me. _Thank you_, I thought gratefully. He looked down at the floor and then back up to me without moving his head. This was how Daddy nodded when he did not want to be caught doing so – mostly by Momma. I smiled at him.

Two protesting metal doors slammed, and footsteps could just barely be heard on the dirt, brushing softly across the ground and over the porch like bird's feathers. The group in the kitchen came to stand by the wall that hid the dining room – Alice shooting me a slightly pouty look, and my uncles paused just inside the back door before going to join my aunts.

The atmosphere was one of tension and repressed excitement – we were all very still. Only Uncle Emmett and Jacob seemed oblivious to the stress, but then nothing ever bothered Emmett and Jacob knew what was going on.

I had enough time to come up with three possibilities for what news Seth could possibly have when Sam's distinctive, quick knock sounded from the front door.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter two is finished. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and tell me what you think. –Crimsonangel


	3. Chapter 3: Birthday Boy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor any of its characters. I am writing this fan fic purely out of love, and am making no profit from this. Twilight's character's all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my original characters, and they may not be used or abused without my written permission.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic based on a book. Not to mention a series as popular as the Twilight Saga. If you disagree with anything, or simply don't like how I did it, please let me know. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review… nicely.

**A/N2:** This chapter was originally part of a 40+ page chapter. I thought it was a bit long, so I chopped it up and made three out of one. Also a great big HUGE thank you to my Betas for putting up with me! You guys are wonderful! Thank you to Fluffernutter8 and Shannon R. – my Betas – and to April and Jody – my friends who have put up with me since this "obsession" started.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 3: Birthday Boy**

(Seth's POV)

I grinned as I stepped out of Sam's truck. The slightly rusty doors on the green Dodge protested as we shoved them closed - a little too hard. My miscalculation of strength was due to my excitement while Sam's was most likely caused by apprehension.

I grinned again. I still couldn't believe my good luck! I had only a small pinch of hope that my request would be granted when I'd asked Sam about it three weeks ago, but when he didn't give me a "no" right away, that hope grew. I was persistent, asking him every day. I even brought it up to the other members of the council. I still couldn't believe that I had actually been able to convince them. I thought for sure my mom would say no way and that would be it, but she agreed with me. Even with my mom on my side it had still taken some persuasion, a bit of sulking, and a _lot_ of begging; but they had caved in the end.

I was so keyed up that I jumped over the steps and landed lightly on the porch. Sam rolled his eyes at me and shook his head, his face serious but friendly. I rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet as he raised his hand and knocked rapidly three times followed by two slower taps – his _special_ knock.

I was almost trembling with anticipation as I listened to the quiet flowing steps come toward the door at a casual human pace. Just before they reached the door I realized that I _was_ trembling. Wow. That hadn't happened in nearly a year now.

_Calm down Seth_, I said to myself. _You have no idea how they are going to take the news and the last thing they need is to see you shaking, no matter the reason behind it._ I took a deep breath.

Esme opened the door, a warm smile on her lips. "Please come in," she beckoned.

We followed her into the great room where everyone was standing in small groups. They all waved or said hello to me and then went silent, staring at me in evident curiosity. I looked around quickly to make sure they were all present, but mostly I was looking for Edward. I spotted him standing with Bella, Nessie, Jacob, and Carlisle by the window wall. He was looking at me with a curious, worried, and slightly martyred expression. I gave Bella a questioning look and she nodded, confirming that she had agreed to my request and was shielding my thoughts from him. I smiled gratefully at her and then bit my tongue as I tried hard not to laugh. This was so much fun!

However as I glanced around at everyone again, I noticed just how still they all were and began to feel a touch of doubt. What if they didn't think this was as great as I did? What if, even though they _could_ go, they wouldn't _want_ to go? This thought had never occurred to me and, now that it did, I couldn't seem to get the words out. They stuck in my throat and cut off my air supply.

Sam noticed my hesitation and clapped me firmly on the back. "Well kiddo," he said. "Tell your friends what you came here to say."

My eyes slid up to Jacob's and he smirked at me. "Yeah kid, say what you've got to say. It's not like you to be _shy_." He winked at me.

What was wrong with me? These were my _friends_. Of course they would want to come. What was I worrying about? As the nervousness melted, I felt my original excitement take over. I grinned hugely.

"Well," I began, deciding it would be fun to drag this out a bit. "As you all know Saturday is my birthday, and I have been trying to cement the party details for the last few weeks." I shot a glance at Sam before continuing – he was watching everyone's reactions. "Well… I've finally decided." I paused.

"And?" Emmett prompted impatiently. I grinned evilly.

"I've decided that this year I'm going to have a _beach_ party." I paused again. "Down in La Push… on First Beach." I watched as surprise and then hurt flickered across their faces. Guilt shot through me. I had intended on surprise and disbelief, but pain?

"But Seth," Bella was the first to address me, her brow furrowed in confusion. "I thought we were all going to celebrate it together. If you have it in La Push then we…"

"Do you not want us to come?" Nessie asked me, a small pout pushing out her tiny bottom lip. I glanced at Edward; he was keeping his face carefully blank, so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I laughed – something I always did when I was tense. "Oh," I said. "You are all still invited. I just thought you might like to know where it's going to be held." I grinned as I watch my meaning sink in.

Several people gasped, others simply blinked at me in shock and disbelief.

Emmett and Alice started laughing. "Excellent!" He said.

Rosalie had this small frown on her face, and Jasper had an odd expression, somewhere between pleased and pensive. Esme just blinked a few times, a small worry line on her forehead.

I looked back to Edward and his "group". Jacob was grinning like an idiot, Nessie – who was clinging to Bella, looked… relieved? Huh. Edward was smirking and looking down at his wife. Bella's face was lit up like a kid's at Christmas time. It took a second to understand why, but as soon as I did I laughed. Bella had spent a _lot_ of time in La Push and on the beach before she got married, and to suddenly be banned from there… well that had to suck, even if she was blissfully happy.

I looked lastly at Carlisle. He was the one whose reaction really mattered. I knew that if he thought this was a bad idea, the others wouldn't go, and so far he had been very quiet and thoughtful.

As I watched, Esme flitted to his side and gazed up at him with concerned eyes. "This is an honor, but do you think this is wise?" She asked her husband.

The doctor was silent long enough for me to start to get worried again. What did _he_ think about this? Did he approve or did he think it would be best not to chance it? I had a few counter-arguments arranged in my head before he spoke, addressing both Sam and I.

"This is indeed a great honor. That we have earned your trust enough to allow this speaks notably of the progress we have made." He paused for a moment, looking around at his family – Bella, Nessie, and Alice all had their bottom lips pushed out in cute little pouts, and then back to Sam before looking directly at me. I swallowed nervously as I waited for his decision, but before it came, Edward spoke.

"Rose," he said in a warning tone.

Every eye turned in her direction. Rosalie still wore a slight frown. "What? They didn't want us there the last time, so why now? Why go where we're not wanted?"

"Things have changed Rosalie," Carlisle said softly, glancing at Nessie. "You know this. What is it that is _really_ troubling you?"

I saw Edward's expression soften as he read her answer, and the knot that had begun to form in my stomach loosened.

Rosalie sighed heavily and her bottom lip pouted out. "This is supposed to be a _party_. I want to have _fun_! And not spend it being stared at by a pack of teenagers just waiting for one of us to screw up."

It was Sam who answered her. "While I can't say that we fully trust you enough that we _won't_ be keeping an eye on things, I _can_ say that no one is going to be waiting for something to happen. Everyone that will be there are all people that are, how did Seth put it, "in the know". We have… _reserved_ the beach for this party, so there should not be anyone there to serve as temptation outside of the norm. So trust me when I say that _if_ there is staring, it won't be for that reason."

Rosalie thought that over for a moment and then nodded. A smug little smile now replaced the frown she had worn. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Edward shaking his head at her. Leave it to Rosalie to take that last comment to heart.

Now that Rosalie had had her say, we all returned our attention back to Carlisle who was smiling indulgently at his fair-haired daughter. He glanced down at his wife for a split second; she nodded just as quickly, and then looked at me once again. "We would be honored to attend." He said.

"Yes!" I shouted, punching the air before my manners kicked back in. "Umm… I mean… uh, thank you." I said, blushing slightly at my thoughtless outburst. However, before I had time to feel _too_ uncomfortable, they were all laughing and coming over to hug me.

"This ought to be interesting," Emmett said.

"Yes," Jasper replied, flashing his teeth at Emmett. "It's been a while since we've had a good water fight." The two of them laughed loudly.

"Now boys…" Esme warned. "This is a public place we are going to. Let's keep the horseplay to a minimum shall we?"

Rosalie and Alice were now standing next to Bella and Nessie and chatting excitedly.

"You know what this means…" Rosalie began an odd gleam in her eye.

"Shopping trip!" Alice said excitedly. "New bathing suits and beach attire!"

Bella grimaced and slipped slightly to her right, trying to hide behind her husband. I laughed. Bella _hated_ new clothes. Well, not so much the clothes as the _volume_ of clothes Alice's little trips always ended with.

Bella's little side step did not go unnoticed by Alice. "Don't even think about getting out of this. It's been too long since we went out shopping together. You're going, or I will simply have to pick out your suit for you." She said smugly.

Bella grimaced at some unpleasant memory that I guessed had something to do with some other outfit***** or whatnot that Alice had picked out for her. Whatever it was, Edward seemed torn between intrigue and laughter. For a second I thought about asking, but then glancing at Bella's paler than normal face, I decided that I probably didn't want to know.

I looked around for Jake and found him with Carlisle and Sam, all talking in hushed voices about their "security measures". This conversation wasn't very interesting; I already knew what they had done, so I turned back to Edward and the rest of the Cullen clan.

As I listened to the chatter of voices around the room – the girls were now arguing about what city was best to go shopping in - I couldn't help but marvel a bit about how everything had turned out.

I could remember my father telling me stories of the "Cold Ones" when I was little, and how they were dangerous and evil and that you could never let your guard down. I had always thought he told me this story as more of a metaphor really. You know, things aren't always what they seem. I never thought it could be true… until I turned.

After that I listened a bit harder to the Elders' tales. However, something always nagged at me. I accepted what they said, but found myself wondering if the legends weren't a little one-sided. Granted what the vampires in the tale had done was horrific, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the pretty blonde vampire, losing her soul mate.

My eyes were auto-drawn to Rosalie as I thought this. I watched her talk and laugh with her family, but she never strayed very far from Emmett's side. I thought of Bella and the months Edward had been gone and shuttered. No one should have to feel that. Yes, I think our legends were _definitely_ one-sided in regards to the vampires.

I know that they are meant to be cautionary, but they really do make one rather prejudiced. I would have probably gone on thinking they were all horrible creatures without hearts if it had not been for Edward. Thinking back, I remembered the night that had changed everything for me.

_eeeeeeee_

I had burrowed down into the snow next to the tent to protect myself from the fierce winds. I did my best to ignore their hushed conversation – eavesdropping _is_ rather rude, but bits and pieces seemed to stick in my brain of their own accord.

At first it was mostly just bickering – easy to tune out. I was glad when it seemed to stop. I yawned and thought about sleep, but then the wind carried Jake's words to me.

"Well, you see inside my head – let me see inside yours tonight, it's only fair."

Edward's soft voice followed. "Your head is full of questions. Which one do you want me to answer?"

Was he really going to let Jacob quiz him? Would he really tell him the truth no matter what he asked? Was this really any of my business? No it wasn't, but I was intrigued. Here was my chance to maybe understand a little of that _other-side_ I was missing.

They started out on simple subjects like jealousy and Jake's underhanded use of Bella's concern.

"I have to use whatever I can." I heard Jacob mutter. I tried to hide my snort in my paws, hoping they were too engrossed in their conversation to hear me.

The wind picked up at that moment, whipping like a hurricane thought our camp. It was so loud that I missed some of what they were saying. The next words that found their way to me were Edward's.

"Thank you," his voice barely a whisper. "Odd as this might sound, I suppose I'm glad you're here, Jacob."

"You mean, "as much as I'd love to kill you, I'm glad she's warm", right?" Jake replied immediately.

I struggled to hold back my laughter, and they went back to talking about jealousy again. Well, Jake did. Edward lightly scolded him about patience and showing too much of his anger around Bella, almost like a father talking to his son about his first girlfriend.

I guess Jacob must have asked him another question while I was snickering, because I heard Edward reply, "When I saw how much it was hurting her to make her choose. It's not usually this difficult to control. I can smother the… less civilized feelings I may have for you fairly easily most of the time. Sometimes I think she sees through me, but I can't be sure."

Hmm, so that was why. That explains Edward's recent acceptance of their friendship, and why Jacob wasn't pushing up daisies over the "kissing" incident. Edward didn't want to hurt her, even if it meant that he himself had to suffer.

Suddenly Bella's words from weeks ago popped into my head, "because he'd still be the most loving and unselfish and brilliant and _decent_ person I've ever met." I shook my head at how many times Jacob had run that particular discussion through his head, trying unsuccessfully to reconcile it with the image he – _we_, all held of vampires.

Now however, as I lay half buried in snow, it made sense. Everything I knew about the Cullens had always been hearsay. Mostly just a generalization passed down generation to generation through our people. Years of prejudice verses one girl's assurances. No wonder most of us found it so easy to ignore what she said, or chalked it up to infatuation – even our legends say they were beautiful.

I pondered our differences in perspective as I listen to Edward explain what it had been like for him to leave her; the pain and suffering it had caused him being absent from her side, but he had endured it, for her. All so she could be "safe" from him and his family.

I had seen and felt through the pack's collective mind what it was like when one imprinted; the undeniable need for that one person. Sam, Jared, Quil, they would all do anything for their mate, their other half. What if it was like that for vampires? Struck by this new revelation, I marveled at the depth of emotion it must have taken for him to be able to walk away from her, the selflessness. It hit me again as I listened to his reason for dropping out of the fight tomorrow.

"That's how she convinced me to stay with her tomorrow, of course. You were wondering about that before, what could possibly motivate me… what she was feeling so needlessly guilty about. She reminded me of what it does to her when I leave. She feels horrible about bringing that up, but she's right. I'll never be able to make up for that, but I'll never stop trying anyway."

Even Jacob was quiet when Edward finished, most likely trying to digest this new information like I was.

"And the other time – when you thought she was dead?" I heard Jake ask in a slightly hoarse voice.

For the first time in this almost surreal interrogation, Edward both answered and dodged a question. When Jacob pressed him about it, his reply was almost a growl.

"I can't tell you how it felt. There aren't words."

I felt something sharp pierce my chest as he said those words. As harshly as he said them, they were still wrapped in anguish. Wisely, Jacob changed the subject… to Bella's impending change and Edward's reluctance to see this happen.

I sighed. How much more was Jake going to pry into? I really felt bad for Edward, having to relive all of this. I also felt the beginnings of a deep respect and admiration for him. No matter how hard Jacob's questions were he was still determined to be honest and answer them. Why? Was he trying to make Jake understand his feelings just as I was trying to understand them?

I listened harder and came across something that confirmed my earlier suspicions that vampires _do_ experience something similar to imprinting.

"You think of me as a… living stone – hard and cold. That's true. We are set the way we are, and it is very rare for us to experience a real change. When that happens, as when Bella entered my life, it is a permanent change. There is no going back."

He continued on explaining his choices, but I was only half paying attention. My thoughts were a tangled web of chaos. What I had been taught warring with what I know, what I _felt_. They loved like us, and tended to be overprotective because of it. They felt pain just as we did – possibly even more acutely. They may be nearly indestructible, but weren't we in a way with our "super healing"? We think of them as alien and dangerous, but to an outside observer weren't we just as strange and abnormal? Didn't we keep mostly to our pack because we too are dangerous?

I realized in that moment, as Edward went on detailing to Jake the options handed to him by fate, that we _were_ the same. We all had the capacity for love and hate, hope and regret, happiness and remorse. There were equal parts light and dark inside us all. Just because we were "born" differently, and our bodies have different needs, doesn't mean we couldn't be friends right?

As I continued to eavesdrop the rest of that long night, I found my respect for Edward, and what he had and was going through to do the right thing, growing more and more. Bella was right; he is a very kind and decent man.

Suddenly I understood, and even felt, Bella's conviction that _her_ vampires were good and loving. Up until now I could never fully grasp how she could love them so _unconditionally_. Even after everything she went through in those long months of forced separation - and before in Phoenix, she had forgiven them – forgiven _him_, and allowed them back into her life.

After a while their conversation came to an end, and eventually Jacob fell asleep – you could tell by the volume of his snores how deeply he was under. Try as I might, sleep would not come to me this night. Far too many things revolved in my head to allow oblivion to take me. My revelations continued to twirl and cascade through my mind long into the predawn hours, and when morning finally came, that was how Sam found me.

_eeeeeeee_

I was brought back from my recollections by an insistent tugging on my jeans. I glanced down to see Nessie looking up at me expectantly. I grinned widely and opened my arms for her. She hopped up into them, and pressed her warm little fingers to my face. I watched as random pictures of bikes, cars, and electronics flashed across my vision before settling on a brightly wrapped package. She dropped her hand and tilted her head to the side curiously. Oh! She wanted to know what I wanted for my birthday present.

"That is a good question," Edward said. "Is there anything in particular you would like?"

I smiled self-consciously as everyone in the room turned their attention back to me. I guess now that I had shared my news, Bella had stopped shielding me.

At his prompting, a montage of things popped into my head all at once, things I'd seen on TV or advertised in town, but not a one of them was practical or necessary. So I disregarded them; trying instead to think of something I would not only like, but that I would use more than once. Maybe a better computer and printer for my school work? Yeah, that would be cool, and it would be nice to not have to wait thirty minutes for the antique I had now to spit out a one page report.

"Are you sure that's all?" Edward asked me.

I thought about it a bit harder, and came to this conclusion; I'm a pretty simple person – one of those "happy-with-what-I-have" types. So even though I knew I could ask for anything, I realized that I didn't _want_ anything.

"Surprise me," I said with a grin, knowing full well my lack of response would probably annoy him. I smirked as I heard him grind his teeth. I loved Edward, but it was so fun to tease him every now and again – besides Bella said it was good for him. Edward was sort of like my big brother and my surrogate father rolled into one. Sort of like how he is for Jake, but without the homicidal tendencies.

Edward chuckled and shook his head at me. "If that's how you want it," he replied with a shrug.

We stayed at the Cullen's house for most of the afternoon. Sam was content to relax inside with the "adults", while I joined the younger group outside in the back yard. I talked to Edward and Bella about Dartmouth, wrestled with Jake, and caught a very interesting match between Edward and Jasper. Bella even stepped in once to play with us – she's getting much better. Nessie wanted to try, but Jake and Bella were the only ones who would play with her – _gently_.

As four o'clock rolled around, Sam and I said our goodbyes and climbed back into his truck – I checked the door hinges to make sure I hadn't broken them. I was a little bit sad, like I always was when I had to leave this place, but Mom and Emily would be starting dinner about now. _Besides_, I thought happily. _In a few days time, __they__ will be able to visit __you__. _

The next few days passed quickly – there was so much to do! There was the food preparation for sixteen hungry werewolves and their human guests, delivering the last of the notices from the Council about the tourist shutdown Saturday, and setting up everything on the beach.

We set up three six foot tables – end to end, for all the food and my cake. There was another smaller table for the drinks and my presents to go on. We had trash cans and two picnic tables brought down as well for those of us who didn't want to stand and eat. Jared and Paul set up a volleyball net about fifty feet from the tables, and Embry and I set up the platform and generator for Alice's sound system – she insisted on being in charge of the music.

Finally Saturday arrived and I could hardly contain my excitement. I was grinning from ear to ear the moment I jumped out of bed. Not bothering to look at the clock, and not really caring, I dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a bright orange t-shirt with the title of my favorite Led Zeppelin song, "Whole Lotta Love", printed across the front. Taking a second to pick up the birthday card Leah had sent me from Wisconsin and place it back on my bedside table, I left the room, shutting the door behind me.

I bounded out into the living room, expecting to see Mom up and sitting at the table drinking her morning coffee, but the table was empty. Strange… What time was it? I walked over to the coffee pot and glanced briefly at the digital numbers it displayed.

My eyes flew wide. Crap! I was supposed to be down at the beach already! The Cullens were going to be here at eleven, and I had _less_ than fifteen minutes to get down there!

I tore out the door and down the driveway, only to halt as soon as I reached the roadside. My house was set back a ways from the main road, and completely surrounded by forest. The only way to get to the main strip was a winding dirt road, and even running, it would take _me_ at least twenty minutes.

Sudden inspiration hit, and I sprinted full out to my left across my front yard and into the woods. I ran as hard as I could, weaving in, out, over, and around trees, rocks, and animal burrows. I burst through the tree line to the far left of First Beach, and not slowing, continued up the dirt path before finally arriving at my destination.

I slowed to a graceful lope as I came in sight of the festivities, the mouthwatering scent of BBQ wafting my way on the light breeze and feeling rather disgruntled about them not bothering to wake me on time.

_That's what you get for staying up all night idiot_, I chided myself, feeling bad.

As I got closer, I noticed that they had set up a banner over the music platform, and there were balloons and orange and green streamers _everywhere_. The guilty feeling vanished. Did they _want_ me to strangle them? _I bet this was __their__ idea_, I thought venomously, cursing Jake, Quil, and Embry to the seven pits of hell. They loved pulling my tail every chance they got. Sure enough I spotted the three of them standing next to the sound stage, snickering.

I smiled. Even with that little downer I could feel my earlier excitement flowing back. I guess I was like Emmett in that way: nothing bothered me for long. I grinned even wider as I scanned the parking lot and saw only pickup trucks and older model cars. I had made it here before the Cullens, who were notoriously punctual.

I made my way through the small crowd of my friends, some shouting congrats and best wishes, and over to my mother who was sitting at one of the picnic tables with Charlie.

"There's my birthday boy," my mom said in her low, rough voice, smiling up at me. "I was just about to send one of your brothers to get you."

"Hey Mom. Hey Charlie." I said. Then shooting a glare at the three stooges, I grinned widely at her. "I _love_ the decorations."

Mom and Charlie laughed. I smiled to myself as I watched them go back to talking about some card game Charlie had won. I guess work was slow in Forks, not that that was a _bad_ thing. In fact, things have been downright boring as of late. _Until I livened things up by inviting the Cullens to La Push_, I thought smugly. _Speaking of the Cullens…_

"Hey Mom, what time is it?"

"10:59," she replied.

Yes! They should be here any second. I listened hard for the soft purr of their well tuned engines – Which I had just learned was Rosalie's doing. I grinned and shook my head in disbelief. It was still hard to believe that the "ice princess" was a grease monkey.

I was laughing softly at the mental picture of Rosalie in a dirty pair of overalls when I heard it, the sound of three? No four, four powerful engines coming almost silently down the road.

I grinned my head off, and sprinted up to the top of the small parking lot so I could see them coming. Jacob (pushing Billy), Sam, my mom, and Quil Sr. followed at a slightly more dignified pace.

We all stood in a small semi-circle at the top of the path leading to the beach, waiting quietly for them to appear. Well, _they_ waited quietly. I was rocking back and forth on my heels and sighing impatiently. I knew this was a really big deal having them here on our land, and being invited no less, but I just couldn't stay still.

Finally, after what seemed like ages later, I saw a shiny black car come around the curb. It was Carlisle's Mercedes, followed by Rosalie's BMW, Alice's Porsche, and… Wait a second, that wasn't the Volvo! The shiny, sleek silver car that followed behind was no other then Edward's Vanquish!

I glanced to my right, down the line at the other five people standing next to me, to see their reactions. Jake, who was closest, just shook his head and smiled. "Show off," I heard him mutter. Billy, Sam, and my Mom had already seen their vehicles, so this wasn't a surprise to them. I peeked nervously at Quil Sr.'s face, only to find it set in a very serious expression. I swallowed and crossed my fingers as I walked forward to greet the first of my special guests.

Carlisle was helping Esme out of the car, the wind blowing her caramel colored hair about her face. They were both dressed in light colors, as usual, which made their pale skin stand out a bit less. Turning to me, they smiled and wished me a happy birthday. I smiled back and hugged them both, telling them how happy I was they had come, and then I walked them over to the council members so I could introduce them. They shook everyone's hand before standing slightly off to the left. Next were Rosalie and Emmett.

"Happy birthday kiddo!" Emmett boomed in his loud, carefree voice as he held up his fist. Tapping my fist to his, I couldn't help but grin. Emmett was very easy to like, once you got past his freakish size and straight forward attitude.

"Hey Rose," I said. "Like the new outfit."

Until now, Rosalie had been standing next to Emmett with a scowl on her face, but at the mention of her looks, she brightened right up.

"I got it in Portland yesterday," she said, twirling on the spot to give me a 360 view of her rose red slacks and sleeveless shirt combo. She had completed the look with a sheer red shawl draped over her shoulders, a red brimmed hat with a red silk flower on the band, and dark red high heels. I glanced at Emmett's dark red button down shirt and dark brown khakis.

"Nice accessorizing," I complemented her while smiling teasingly at her husband.

Rosalie laughed her wind-chime-like laugh and, threading her arm through Emmett's, walked over to greet Jacob and Sam.

Trusting them to take over introductions, I turned to my next set of guests, just in time to register Alice jumping at me before she had her arms wrapped tightly around me in an almost crushing hug.

"Happy birthday!!!" she cried.

I could hear the gasps from behind me, but I paid them no mind. Alice was Alice and this was just how she was. So I laughed and hugged her back. She leaned back to look up at me, she was so small, and grinned. I returned the smile before letting her go, and turned to say hi to Jasper – who was watching us with an expression that was both bemused and entertained at the same time.

Jasper stepped forward and shook my hand, offering best wishes. He might be a little standoffish at times, but I really liked Jasper. It's hard to believe that he had lived through what he did, and still turned out to be a nice guy. I smiled to myself as I took in his navy blue sweater and jeans. He just couldn't seem get away from those military colors though.

Alice stepped between us then, and pouted at me. "You can compliment Rose's outfit, but you can't say one nice thing about mine?" She stood back and twirled for me.

I had to bite back my laughter. She was such a _ham._ I looked over her black knee length dress, silver half jacket, and black ballet style slippers, pretending to have to study it for a long moment. The smile she wore when she had spun around slipped back down into a pout.

"You don't like it?" She said in an almost heartbreaking tone.

I couldn't hold back my smile anymore, and it burst forth as I answered her. "You look prefect, as always."

She grinned smugly. "Why thank you." She said as she skipped off to join the rest of her family, with Jasper trailing close behind.

I turned my eyes again to the parking lot, hoping the ones I really wanted to see would be waiting, but no one was there. I scanned the parking lot quickly and saw - parked away from the rest of the crowd, Bella climbing carefully out of the driver's side of the Vanquish, Nessie clinging to her right leg.

She smiled and waved at me before taking Nessie's hand and walking toward us – at a casual human pace, her long white sun dress rippling in the slight breeze and her white slippers making a soft sound as she moved. Her other hand was holding down her wide brimmed white straw hat with dark blue iris' and freesia pinned – in a bunch - to the blue ribbons that made up the band. Nessie was dressed almost identically, except that she had her copper curls pulled to the sides of her face and tied up with white and blue ribbons.

As soon as they were close enough, Nessie broke away from her mother and ran to me. I smiled as I gave her a hug, and felt her warm arms hug me back.

"Happy birthday," she said in her high, clear voice. Then she kissed me on the cheek, slid down out of my arms, and ran over to Jacob.

Bella smiled and shook her head at her daughter before giving me a squeeze.

"Happy birthday Seth," she said her voice like the gentle peeling of church bells.

"Thank you," I said. I liked Bella. She was always so kind and mellow and accepting, someone who wouldn't judge others. Being around her was relaxing. It had been like that from the day I met her. She had sat shy and quiet, with a small smile on her lips as she listened to Jacob's and my conversation. She even laughed a few times at my jokes even though I could tell she wasn't very happy. Her eyes had been blank, almost dead, but with a spark of light in them. I didn't find out until later that this was because her then boyfriend, and now husband, had left her thinking it was too dangerous for her to be involved with a vampire. Speaking of her husband…

"Hey Bells? Where's Edward?" I asked craning my neck and looking around the parking lot. Come to think of it, _Bella_ had gotten out the driver's side, and Edward _always_ drives. What gives here people?

She smiled mischievously at me. "Oh, he's just picking up your present. It wasn't quite finished when we had to leave. He sends his apologies and hopes you will forgive him for being late."

"Not quite finished huh? That must not have made him too happy this morning. I know how much he hates to wait." I grinned back at her.

Bella laughed. "That he does not," she agreed. "Shall we go greet everyone?" She started over towards where the rest of her family and the council were standing with me falling into step next to her.

"Hello everyone," she said as we came to stop next Jacob and Nessie at the end of the group. She leaned down and hugged Billy in his chair, and shook hands with Sam – their relationship was kind of odd, like the way one would treat their teacher or guardian. She smiled and hugged my mom who looked a bit uncomfortable, but let her do it. Of all the Cullens, only Bella and Nessie were allowed to put their arms around her.

Then she turned to Quil Sr. and said in a very gracious manner, "Thank you for allowing us to come here today. I say this not only for Seth's sake, but for my own." She gazed about her at the people gathered, the salt-bleached driftwood, and the waves licking at the beach. "I've really missed it here."

Old Quil looked at her seriously for a moment before grinning – his smile reminiscent of his grandson's. "It grows on you," he agreed, shaking her hand.

Everyone laughed and headed down the trail to the beach. When the crowd saw us, they got very quiet. I imagine it must have been something to see, all four council members, Jacob – carrying Nessie – and myself walking down the path, and followed by seven vampires. I chuckled softly and slipped past Sam to stand in front of the group.

"Hey everybody!" I shouted. "Look who's here!"

"Yo, V-girl!" Embry called waving his hand over his head – he had to call her that around people not "in the know" as to what she was now, otherwise she was still "vampire girl".

"Bout time!" Quil shouted from next to him. "I was getting bored!"

Everyone laughed and poor Bella looked like she wanted to go hide, and did so behind Jacob.

At that, we all broke up and went about our various activities: Carlisle and Esme went with the adults to go sit at the picnic tables. Alice ran to the "stage" and started setting up the equipment that Jasper was bringing down from the car; Rosalie joined Alice and started rifling through a box of CDs Jasper had just set down. Quil and Embry called Emmett and me over to start a game of Frisbee at the other end of the beach, while Bella, Jacob, and Nessie went to say hello to Charlie.

We had been playing for about ten minutes when we were called over for food. We loped back up the beach and found all three tables covered in food. Until now I hadn't really noticed how hungry I was. Ravenous, the werewolves and humans dug in to the bounty Sue, Emily, and several of the other moms had set before us. In the background Alice was playing somewhat soft music while everyone ate and talked.

Finally stuffed, I turned my attention back to the one missing person in our happy group. I glanced at Bella – sitting next to her father who was trying to get her to eat, and gave her a questioning look. She smiled and tapped her ear, telling me to listen. So I did, but all I heard was an older model truck coming up the road. _Probably someone from the Rez on their way home_, I thought dismissing the sound.

I looked at her again, but she just smiled bigger and told me to listen. So I did, _again_, and all I heard was that old truck coming closer. Did she mean he was getting a ride? No, Edward wouldn't do that. Bella had said my present wasn't ready yet. Did he borrow a truck to transport my gift? Was it big enough that he needed a truck? I know I said to surprise me, but what could be big enough that it required a _truck_?

Speculations swirled around in my head. Meanwhile the truck in question pulled into the already crowded lot and cut its engine. One door opened and closed, and light steps could be heard on the dirt. Looking up to my left I saw Edward coming down the path, his hair was windblown – like he had driven with the window down, and he was dressed to match his wife and daughter in white slacks, a white button-down shirt and a blue vest hanging open.

_How was he going to play sports in that?_ I thought glancing down at his shoes. I laughed. He was wearing white and blue tennis shoes. Well at least his footwear wouldn't slow him up. I saw him grin as he read that thought.

I stood up and jogged over to greet him, grasping his hand and pulling him in to give his back a pat – man hug. "I was about to give up on you," I teased grinning at him.

He laughed and smiled at me apologetically. "I am sorry, but it couldn't be helped." Then he turned to Bella – who had escaped her father, and kissed her softly.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" He asked her.

She looked very much like she would be blushing if she could and replied, "Not in the last forty-five minutes. I was starting to feel neglected."

Edward and I laughed, and after another round of introductions, he settled into a spot next to his wife.

"Time for cake everyone!" Emily called after a few minutes, signaling that it was time to migrate over to the table that housed my colossal cake.

It was three full sheet cakes put together and covered in orange frosting. "Happy 17th Birthday Seth!" was written across the cake in red lettering.

One corner of the cake had a half circle of blue on it with a little figure swimming, up on what was a mini green hill stood a hiker, and in front of what was decorated like a cave was a sandy-colored wolf sleeping.

I smiled and thanked everyone who had made this for me. Including my three favorite activities really said how much they knew and cared about me. Blinking rapidly a few times I bravely endured the singing of "Happy Birthday," and blew out my candles after making my wish: that we could all be together like this again next year.

I waited while the cake was cut and passed around to everyone. Even the Cullens each took a piece – though I'm sure they didn't eat them. Once each slice was eaten, I could finally open my presents. I know I didn't really want anything, just them showing up was fine, but I couldn't help but be excited.

I speculated away about who got me what as I waited for mom get out her camera. Finally she had it pulled out of its bag and ready, and I began tearing off wrapping paper.

I smiled as I unwrapped present after present. Mostly I got new clothes, sports gear, a few new video games – I _am_ a teenager, and several new t-shirts with band logos – which were good because Emmett had already made a few lewd comments about the one I was wearing.

I saved the Cullens' gifts for last because I was sure that I was going to be made to eat my words about surprises. I shuttered as I thought about how competitive Emmett was. _Please don't let it be anything __too__ embarrassing_, I prayed silently. Edward smirked.

I decided to start with Carlisle and Esme's gifts – it was safer, and picked up the smaller of two boxes that had been stacked on top of each other, and wrapped in gold. As I pulled the paper back from the box, I couldn't help but laugh. They had gotten me a _printer_, and I was pretty sure I knew what was in the box beneath it. I put the printer down gently and peeled off the wrapping from the main box. Sure enough inside was a brand new computer with more hard drive space and processing power than I had ever seen.

For a moment I was at a loss for words. I really couldn't believe they had gotten me such a thoughtful and expensive gift, and barely managed to choke out a weak "thank you". Esme hugged me close and whispered to me to use it well. Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder and told me to do my best. Then we all had to pose for pictures in front of my present.

Next, I decided to try my luck with Alice and Jasper's gifts. They were sitting next to my new computer and wrapped in silver. As I reached for the square shaped package, Alice pointed at the tall, thin gift next to it.

"No! Open mine first!" She said. Jasper rolled his eyes at her as she bounced up and down on her toes.

So I obliged her and tore open the paper cover to reveal… a CD tower. This thing must hold at least 200 CDs, and every slot was _full_. As if that weren't enough, there was a white envelope taped to the front of the tower. I pulled it off and opened the envelope. Inside were two tickets to see "Muse" in concert next weekend. I stared at the tickets for two long blinks before grinning at Alice.

"You're the best," I told her, "as always." She practically glowed at the compliment.

"I take it this is from you?" I asked Jasper. He smiled and nodded.

I opened the box I had started on before Alice made me stop and found a new stereo system inside, complete with headset. I grinned. "Thanks. This is great." I said.

"You're welcome," he said in his deep voice, a slight southern accent still discernible to those of us with sensitive hearing.

After another round of pictures, I was free to move on to my next choice. Who would it be? Rosalie and _Emmett_ – I shuddered again, or Edward, Bella, and Nessie? There was always Jacob's gift. I wasn't quite ready to be embarrassed yet, so I chose Jacob's. I looked around for it, but saw nothing that I hadn't already opened. I looked at Jacob, completely stumped.

Edward laughed and said, "I think it's our turn".

Bella smiled and reached for my hand. I took it tentatively and let her lead me in the direction of the parking lot with Edward and Jacob - who was carrying Nessie, at our side. My mom and Charlie followed behind with the Cullens. Just as I was starting to wonder what was happening, Bella came to a stop about halfway up the path.

Bella smiled at Nessie and she hopped out of Jake's arms and onto my shoulders, covering my eyes with her little hands. I gripped Bella's hand tighter.

"Ok, starting to freak out a little here," I said. Edward laughed, and I heard a few snickers from behind me.

"We have to be sure you don't peek," Rosalie said.

Nessie seconded her statement with an image of me blindfolded.

"Do I at least get a hint?" I asked pouting slightly.

"Nope." Jacob replied a grin in his voice.

I growled slightly and allowed Bella to once again pull me gently up the slope. While I was walking, slowly I might add, I tried to put everything I knew together. Edward had been late with this thing because it wasn't ready in time. He also arrived in an older model truck, and I know he doesn't own a truck. Bella does though, but last I heard it was a glorified lawn ornament – Edward chuckled again. I started to speculate again on what could possibly be big enough to warrant needing a truck for. What would Edward be willing to be separated from his family _and_ show up late for?

"Stop here," Bella said letting go of my hand and lifting Nessie off my shoulders before standing next to her husband who put his arm around her waist.

I blinked a few times and glanced around me eagerly, but what was I supposed to be looking for? There was nothing in this parking lot that didn't belong, except…

There in front of me was an old '53 Chevy pickup truck exactly like Bella used to drive, but hers didn't look like it had just come off the production line. This one had a coat of glistening red paint, new tires, and a big white bow attached to the back window. Wide eyed I walked around to the end of the truck and gasped. Across the top of the tailgate, stenciled in white lettering, was the name, "Clearwater".

Seeing my surname on the end of the truck, something in my brain finally clicked. This was _mine_. They had given me a _truck_! I opened my mouth to try to speak, but my voice didn't seem to be working. I tried again, with better success.

"I, what, you…" I never said it made sense; I just said I had better success. For a second I just gaped and pointed, not caring if they were starting to snicker at me. I swallowed hard and finally managed a few coherent words.

"Is this really _mine_?" I asked still dumbstruck.

They all laughed in earnest now, and then Edward chuckled and said, "Yes it is. Do you like it?"

For half a second I wondered why he was bothering to ask when I knew he could just pick it out of my head. Honestly how could I _not_ like it? It was beautiful.

"Thank you, Edward," I said. I couldn't imagine a better gift.

He just smiled and shook his head, "This isn't just from me. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jacob also put a lot of work into restoring it."

"I helped to!" Nessie jumped in proudly. "I made the bow, and giving you the truck was Momma's idea!"

I looked at Bella, slightly staggered, and asked, "This was your idea?"

She smiled at me shyly and nodded.

"And you're really ok with giving me this?" I asked her.

"I can't think of anyone I would rather give it to. I know you will take good care of it." She smiled at me sweetly and held out the key.

I nodded, taking the key from her out-stretched hand and grinning from ear to ear. I thanked everyone enthusiastically, and accepted several hugs and kisses before once again posing for pictures. This time it was with my new _truck_!

I led the group as we all headed back down the path to the impatient crowd of my friends. I practically ran the last few yards to the end of the beach, and told the curious group all about _my_ truck. Then Alice got up on stage and picked up a microphone.

"Can everyone hear me?" She asked. "Okay, good. What do you say we turn this into a _party_?!"

Alice turned up the music so that it could still be heard over the cheering crowd of teenagers (the adults had gone back to the picnic tables) and jumped down to rejoin Jasper.

We laughed, and danced to some really good music – Alice is the best DJ. Some of the guys got a football game going on down where we were playing Frisbee earlier. Bella got very excited and dragged her husband and daughter – with Jake tagging along – over to look at the tidal pools. Those of us who were left (me, Embry, Colin, and Brady-Quil was playing with Claire) all started a volleyball game.

About the time it was getting aggressive, Edward's group came back. Bella was holding his hand and Nessie was on Jake's shoulders as they walked out of the bushes. As soon as Alice spotted Bella she rushed over to her. They talked for a moment, and then she pulled Bella off, grabbing Rose along the way. Well I say talked, but it was more like pleaded while Edward smirked next to her.

_What was she up to __now_? I thought idly, returning Colin's serve.

Edward and Jacob strolled over to watch our game, and we were just getting into a heated final-point battle when we noticed a commotion from over by the music platform. I glanced first in that direction, but I couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. I turned to Edward, who was on my left, and was about to ask what was happening when I noticed his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Hey man," I said. "You okay?"

This seemed to snap him out of it enough to close his mouth, but he continued to stare at the stage. I sighed and decided to ask Embry, who was on my right, but he had a similar look on his face. So I gave up and turned to look at the stage again. Finally I saw it, walking through the slowly parting crowd, were three stunning young women who looked as if they had just stepped out of the pages of a Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition.

Alice was in the lead wearing a black and white camo, tube-top style bikini with knots down the sides holding it together. Her lower half was partially hidden with a black mesh wrap, and her short black hair was smoothed down from the top with the ends spiked out.

Behind, and slightly to her left was Rosalie. She was flaunting a red and black animal print string bikini, the bottom of which had a diamond shaped knotted detail on each side. Around her shoulders she wore a sheer, red overcoat that she left open. She had also pulled her golden hair up into a messy bun on top of her head with a red scrunchie, so that only little wisps of hair hung down.

Following behind the two girls, and looking like she wanted to hide again, was Bella. She wore a slightly more modest swimsuit. Hers was a pale ivory one piece with dark blue flowers printed all over it. However the sides - and I was pretty sure the back - of it were gone. It looked like it might tie behind her back about halfway up. She too wore a long mesh sarong around her waist, but hers was dark blue, making the flowers on her suit stand out even more. Her long dark hair had been pulled up into a pony tail, and bounced slightly as she walked.

After I had managed to shut my mouth, I smiled at Edward and teased, "No disappearing on us now."

It took him almost a full second to take his eyes off his wife long enough to give me a dirty look before returning his gaze to her and sighing wishfully.

I laughed. I knew he had been thinking something along those lines. _Poor guy_, I thought. _It must be tough always having either Jacob or Nessie awake and then classes to attend_. _Not much alone time_.

He sighed again, and I laughed harder. "Them's the breaks." I quoted one of Jake's favorite sayings, and earned an even dirtier look.

The girls had made their way over to us by then, and wanted to know if they could join us in a game - girls against guys. We agreed and decided by Rock, Paper, Scissors who was sitting out. Colin lost first and Brady chose to sit with him, Jacob, and Nessie to watch the game. So the teams ended up thus: Guys – Me, Edward, and Embry vs. Girls – Alice, Rosalie, and Bella.

Jacob and Nessie were made the refs and also the clothing holders for the players. The weather was warm today. The clouds were thinning, but not enough to let the sun through. So Edward took off his vest and button up shirt and played in his white A-shirt. The girls all took off their wraps, and I confirmed that Bella's suit was indeed backless except for a single tie and neck strap.

_You're a very lucky man_, I thought grinning at Edward. He smiled back at me and nodded, and then turned to his wife.

"Not fair," he called to her in a teasing voice.

She grinned at him and asked in fake innocence, "Are you talking about the suit or my stopping you from cheating?"

"More so the first one, but the second is annoying as well." He bantered in return.

Looking like she was blushing again she replied, "Enough stalling. It's your serve, gentlemen."

We all laughed, and Embry stepped back to serve. The ball soared high, and was spiked back to our side by Alice the instant it cleared the net.

"That's 1- 0, boys," she taunted.

The three of us vowed right then that this was not going to go unanswered, and thus the war began…

About an hour, and one really embarrassing butt-kicking later, the three of us slumped onto the ground next to our shirts while the girls jumped around and high-fived each other.

_Man, they fight dirty_, I complained silently. _I don't think those bathing suits were __just __a fashion statement_.

Edward snorted next to me. "Oh, I know they weren't. The look on Rose's face was far too smug when she jumped for that last shot and Embry couldn't look up in time to stop it."

"Need I bring up all the times we caught you with your mouth open?" Embry grumble from his other side.

Edward's laugh sounded slightly embarrassed as he chuckled and then sighed. "She is _so_ not getting away with this." He vowed under his breath.

I laughed. _At least you have someone to look at_, I thought. _Embry and I are still bachelors_.

"That is true," he agreed. Then he glanced at me and asked, "So what would you like to do now, birthday boy?"

I thought about it for a moment and then said, "Race you!"

I jumped up and bounded toward the ocean with Edward right behind me. Well he was behind me for a second, and then he was splashing water at me when I reached the surf. Naturally I returned fire, and soon Emmett and Jasper joined in, followed by Jacob and Embry. Before long we had just about everyone in the water and playing. Even Nessie changed into her cute little green and pink flowered one piece so she could play with her mother and her aunts.

Most of the adults wandered over to the water's edge, and a few of them snapped pictures. This was without a doubt the best day of my life so far. It was even better than beating Riley two years ago. We played in the water for the rest of the afternoon. Emmett and Jasper had a rather entertaining fight until Esme called to them from the beach and reminded them to behave.

When the sky started to darken we lit several big bonfires along the beach for warmth – we didn't need the light. After everyone had either changed or dried out, Alice took her place on the music platform again. The speakers started pumping out dance music and we all ended up dancing in a big group, which was a lot of fun. Even better was that no one shied away the Cullens. They talked and danced with them like old friends. I was pretty sure out of everything I had been given today – including my truck - this was by far the best present I'd received.

Later that evening, as people were starting to say their goodbyes and I managed to get away from all back pats and congratulations for the party and my truck, I finally caught Nessie by herself. She was watching her parents dance while Jacob spoke to Sam and my Mom over by the tables.

"Hey, little lady," I said opening my arms in invitation. She jumped up into them and laid her head on my shoulder. "Are you getting sleepy?" I asked her concerned.

She shook her head, but did not move it from my shoulder. Nessie was like a little sister to me and I could tell something was up with her. Maybe she would talk about it if we were away from everyone. "Would you like to go for a walk?" I asked.

She nodded and we strolled off down the beach. _I'll keep her safe_, I promised Edward mentally. _We'll be back soon_.

I strolled in silence for a few moments, rocking her slightly in my arms. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her gently.

She sighed, but did not speak or give me an image, so I continued to stroll along. After a few minutes, she lifted her head a bit and said quietly, "Momma and Daddy are going back to school at the end of the week, and they want to know if I want to join them or stay with Grandma and Grandpa until they get back."

"And you're not sure which one you should choose?" I guessed.

"No," she said. "I would like very much to stay, but I've never been away from them for more than a day or two." She was quiet for a long moment before adding very softly, "I'm scared."

I looked around and found a large boulder that was sticking out of the sand close to the waves, and walked over to sit down on it. Once seated, I shifted her in my arms carefully, and hugged her close to me. "Everyone is scared about being away from their parents the first time, but they usually end up having so much fun that they forget to be scared," I said as reassuringly as I could.

She sighed. "I'm not so much worried about that part of it. I know _I_ will be okay, but what about Momma? And Daddy? Will they be okay with my choice? Or will they be mad at me for not going with them?"

"Nessie," I sighed trying to organize my answer. "You're parents are two of the kindest, most understanding people I know. I'm sure that when you tell them how you feel they will accept it, and not be upset about it. However accepting something does not mean that they aren't going to worry. Your mom and dad will more than likely be worried and will ask you if you are sure about your decision, and they will probably call you every day just to check on you, but they will definitely _not_ be mad at you."

She sighed in relief and smiled at me before gazing out at the falling darkness. After a moment she reached her little hand up and pressed it to my neck. The image she showed me was of a dark mass in the water and the silhouettes of trees against a violet sky. I smiled, knowing immediately what she was asking.

"That is James Island," I said to her. "There's really nothing there but the lighthouse anymore. It's a good place to go if you want to be alone though."

Nessie blinked and showed me my face looking serious, and then the island again, a question underlining her images.

I smiled. "Even I need to get away every now and again. Think things through you know. I spent a lot of time there while I was trying to think of how to bring all this," I nodded my head it the direction of the party, "Up to Sam and the rest of the Elders, my mom especially. So tell me, what do you think of it here?"

No image greeted my question; she simply continued to gaze out toward the little island, and that was how we finished up the evening, in companionable silence.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

*****Bella's honeymoon attire. Breaking Dawn page 81.

*****Seth's reflections and quotes come from Eclipse chapter 22 and page 110.

*****Swimsuit notes: If you would like to take a look at where I got my inspiration for the girl's suits here they are. Web site: in style swim wear .com (take out the spaces) Style names: Alice – Solid Knots Tankini, Rose – Cheetah Bikini, Bella – Frenchie Monokini.

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter three is finished. Sorry it was kind of long. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think. –Crimsonangel


	4. Chapter 4: James Island

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor any of its characters. I am writing this fan fic purely out of love, and am making no profit from this. Twilight's character's all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my original characters, and they may not be used or abused without my written permission.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic based on a book. Not to mention a series as popular as the Twilight Saga. If you disagree with anything, or simply don't like how I did it, please let me know. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review… nicely.

**A/N2:** This chapter was originally part of a 40+ page chapter. I thought it was a bit long, so I chopped it up and made three out of one. Also a great big HUGE thank you to my Betas for putting up with me! You guys are wonderful! Thank you to Fluffernutter8 and Shannon R. - my Betas – and to April and Jody – my friends who have put up with me since this "obsession" started. Also Thank You to CJ and MikoKagome1113 for all of your encouragement.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 4: James Island**

(Nessie's POV)

I sat snuggled into Seth's warmth as we gazed out at the endless ocean in silence. I really liked being with Seth. I don't think I could have asked for a better big brother, blood related or otherwise. He was very much like my Jacob: kind and sensitive. He always seemed to know when something was troubling me, like he had earlier this evening.

_eeeeeeee_

Sam and Sue had called Jacob over to speak with them. He had started over there with me, but I slid down out of his arms and landed with a soft thump upon the smooth rocks that made up most of First Beach. He had smiled and asked if I was going to watch my parents dance - he knew how much I loved to watch them twirl gracefully around the music room at home. I just smiled up at him.

As he walked away, I turned my attention to my parents. Daddy had his right arm around Momma's waist holding her to him, and cradled one of her slender hands in his left. Momma had her head laid tenderly on his shoulder, and clung to him with her free hand. They swayed gently to some music only they could hear. ("Golden Sky" by Smile was hardly a slow song.)

As I watched them dance, lost in their only world, my thoughts returned to my earlier dilemma. What was I going to do about next week? Should I stay with my grandparents here in Forks or fly back to New Hampshire for a week while my parents took their finals?

If I went home I would be with Momma and Daddy, but what was I going to do while they went through their three days of testing? I suppose I could stay in the college library until they were done. It would be easy for me to find a hiding place, but did I want to?

If I stayed here I could run all over the forest, hang out with my aunts, play with my uncles, and maybe visit La Push again with Jacob. Yes, I would definitely have more fun here, but what about my parents?

Guilt assaulted me and an ache began in my chest as I thought about leaving them. Would they think I didn't want to be with them? Would they be angry with me for choosing to stay? If that was so, would I be able to explain to them that my decision was based on practicality and _not_ my unwillingness to be around them? My parents were very unselfish people, but then we had never been separated by so much distance before. I had no reference to fall back upon.

I had no idea during the time I was thinking through my options what my face had looked like, but it was enough to get Seth's attention. I immediately felt guilty for causing him to worry on his birthday, but I was also happy to finally get too see him without the big crowd. I had only been able to see him a few times today before someone else dragged him off. So when he offered his arms to me, I jumped up into them.

_eeeeeeee_

I sighed, and his arms tighten around me in a quick hug before he stood up. He smiled his quick smile and told me it was time to go back. I nodded and laid my head back down. I didn't even make it halfway back before I was pulled under by the gentle lapping of the waves upon the sand.

When I awoke the next morning, I was tucked into Momma's arms while she was rocking me in her chair. I yawned and stretched.

"Good morning sleepyhead," she smiled at me as she leaned down to lightly kiss my forehead.

"Good morning," I said looking around the cottage for Daddy, but not seeing him. I reached up and touched Momma's face, asking her where he was.

Momma's smile slipped a little before she answered. "He took off with his brothers for the next two days to head down to a park in California with a mountain lion problem. He wanted to wait for you to wake up, but you know how impatient Emmett can be," she sighed heavily. "He said to tell you he loves you, and he will call us tonight."

I was both disappointed and relieved at this news. I missed my Daddy, but this means I could talk to Momma first. It was always easier to talk to Momma about things. I wonder if it was just the whole mother-daughter thing, or the peaceful feeling I got being around her.

I pulled myself into a sitting position on her lap and took a deep breath. "Momma?" I began. She smiled at me, waiting for me to go on. "I want to stay here while you take your finals." I held my breath as I waited for her reply.

Momma smiled at me and said, "I figured you would. Your father said you were thinking about that last night. Plus waiting around for us to get out of class can't be any fun."

"Then you're not mad?" I whispered my relief making my voice weak.

Momma's eyes gentled and swam with love as she looked at me. "My darling, of course I'm not mad at you. How could I be? I love you." She hugged my close to her and kissed the top of my head. "I will miss you of course, but I want you to be happy. If staying makes you happy, then it's fine with me."

I felt a small tear fall down my cheek as I buried my face in her fragrant hair. How silly I was to think for a second that she would be upset with me. From the very beginning when she first placed her hand over the spot I was growing in, before I was even aware of it, my mother's love was a constant presence in my life. It had been the same with me. From the moment I became conscious of her - felt that love – I had returned it. In that instant I understood that no matter how much distance was put between us, our bond was unbreakable.

Grinning happily at her I asked, "So what are we going to do today?"

Momma laughed and taking my hand we walked out the door and into the forest to go find our breakfast.

_______________

The next few days went by quickly. Daddy came back and Momma and I told him what I had decided. He was fine with it on the condition that when they called every night before bed, I was to be here.

"I promise no wild parties," I teased, making him laugh. I loved his laugh. He had one of the most beautiful voices on earth, as Momma and I reminded him constantly. He usually just rolled his eyes at us, but I'm pretty sure if he had been the type to blush – and could have – that he would have been.

Seth visited us frequently over the next week, proudly driving his new truck here. It was always fun when he visited. He was such a happy person that you couldn't help but feel the same around him. And some of the playful arguments he would get into with Jacob or Uncle Emmett were so funny!

Almost before I knew it Friday rolled around, and Momma and Daddy were getting ready to return to New Hampshire on an evening flight. As I watched them pack a small carry-on bag, I felt the ache in my chest return. I was really going to miss them. Daddy heard me and came over and picked me up, cradling me in his arms.

"If it upsets you so much, you can always change your mind," he said softly.

I smiled at him and shook my head. _I will be ok. I'm just going to miss you a lot_.

He gave me the same tender smile Momma had and replied, "I will miss you too, A Stoirin. It will be a long two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Both mine and Momma's cries blended together.

Daddy looked at us both like we had gone crazy before shaking his head and sighing. "Yes, _two_ weeks. We were supposed to be spending a week at home after the tests were over, remember?"

Momma blinked a few times, a small crease between her eyebrows. "I thought you said we were coming back Friday?"

Daddy was nearly grinning now. "Yes, _next_ Friday. You were really out of it while we were packing to come here weren't you," he laughed.

Momma rolled her eyes and shrugged. "I _was_ pretty excited to be going home. I guess I wasn't paying as much attention as I normally do." Then her face turned concerned. "Nessie, sweetheart, are you ok with us being gone an extra week?"

I looked back and forth between my parents, trying to figure out if it would be alright or not. The ache in my chest got bigger, but as far as I could tell I was ok. I mean, it was only a few more days, right? So I smiled and nodded, squirming down from his arms.

I padded softly out of their bedroom and out into living room, picking up "The Little Mermaid" that I had left sitting next to Momma's rocking chair. I opened the book and buried my nose in it, trying not to think while I listened to my Momma fretting down the hall.

Seeing them off at the airport was even worse than I had imagined. Momma and I had started crying, and even Daddy looked unhappy. Finally Jacob had to take me from Momma while Aunt Alice assured them – numerous times - that I would be fine. After making everyone stay until their plane had taken off, I sadly turned to leave. I calmed down a bit during the car ride, and by the time we got home I was feeling more like myself. Aunt Alice was promising to take me shopping in Portland and Uncle Emmett wanted to try out the new Street Fighter 4 game that came out for the Xbox360.

When I went to bed that night, up in Daddy's old room, and after beating Uncle Emmett for the tenth time in a row (He _says_ he let me win, but I'm not so sure.), I found myself feeling optimistic about the next two weeks.

_______________

The first few days they were gone I had a lot of fun with my aunts and uncles. Grandma and I had a movie night, but after day four of waking up without my parents, I started to get depressed. Their phone calls every night helped, but it wasn't the same. I moped about the house, and once again found myself haunting the third floor library.

This is where Jacob found me Wednesday morning, on top of one of the small bookshelves under the window. I had my nose in "The Adventures of Ulysseys" by Evslin, and was doing my best to concentrate on the legendary voice of the Sirens and not the ever-present ache in my heart.

Jacob's soft footfalls stopped just in front of my perch, but he did not speak. Instead he stood there patiently until I had finished my chapter and marked my place. I looked up at him only after I had closed my book and set it down next to me.

He studied my face for a moment before crossing his arms over his chest. "All right little lady, no more hiding out. I thought we were going hunting this afternoon with the runt? Or do you not want to come to La Push with me tomorrow?" He said a note of frustration in his voice.

Guilt, _again_. Hadn't I had enough of that emotion this week? I had all but forgotten that we were supposed to be visiting Billy tomorrow morning. We'd had this planned out since before Momma and Daddy left, even. I really wanted to see Billy and the others again, and the lovely beach. Instead, I had spent the last two days shut up here with these books. I must have really worried everyone.

I smiled up at Jacob. Nodding, I held my arms up to him. He placed his warm hands around me and lifted my up into his embrace. I hugged him back, and using my gift, showed him how very sorry I was for moping like this. In typical Jacob fashion, he just laughed it off and told me how _very_ like my mother I was.

After tugging on his chin length hair, we headed back downstairs to find Aunt Alice.

_______________

"Hey there kiddo," Billy waved at us from his newly rebuilt porch Thursday morning as he wheeled himself down the ramp Jacob and Daddy had built for him before we had left. "I was beginning to think you were going to stand me up."

I grinned back at Billy from my place in Jacob's arms. Jacob shook his hand and we went inside to have breakfast with him. I had eaten yesterday with Aunt Alice, so I wasn't very hungry, but I haven't as yet been able to turn down scrambled eggs.

After we had cleaned our plates, we sat in the living room and caught up a bit on what was going on in La Push. Paul was graduating this year and planned to move up to Spokane to be closer to Rachel, Jared was going to propose to Kim after their graduation ceremony, and Sam and Emily had just hit the six month mark as newlyweds. Quil was going to be staying here in La Push, and taking over for Embry at his mom's shop when Embry went off to college in September. All in all, everything was going smoothly, except for that _scent_.

In the last forty-eight hours the scent had come in as far as the outlying houses along the one-ten. Sam, Embry, and Jared had even started patrolling the town at night.

"They don't believe whatever this is to be dangerous, but until they knew what it means, they are being cautious." Billy reassured me when he saw how stiffly I was sitting, and then steered the conversation in a different direction, asking about Jacob's Rabbit.

Later that afternoon, Seth stopped by to visit with us and help make sandwiches for lunch. We were just sitting down to eat, when Sam knocked on the door urgently. Jacob jumped up to get the door, but Sam didn't wait for him and let himself in.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Sam said nodding in our direction and then looking straight at Jacob. "I need your help."

Jacob became serious at once. "What happened? Is anyone hurt?"

Sam shook his head, "Everyone is fine. What I need your help with is tracking down this scent. Just a moment ago, when Embry phased after school, he came across a fresh trail."

"It was here in town?!" Jacob asked his eyes going wide in surprise and then narrowing.

"Where was it?" Seth asked getting up from the table and joining them.

"Around the school," Sam replied in a dark voice.

"No way!" Seth exclaimed. "I just left there not an hour ago, and I didn't detect anything out of the ordinary."

"Embry only picked up the trail after he phased. Whatever it was made a wide circle around the school, but never came close enough to be seen or heard." Sam turned back to Jacob, "I don't know what is going on, but I can't let something that might be a threat anywhere near those children."

Jacob nodded in agreement and the three of them headed for the door.

I jumped up from the table and ran after them. "Wait for me," I said.

Jacob turned around, a look I had never seen before on his face. It was hard and cold, and his eyes held fear in them before they turned blank and unreadable.

"Nessie honey, we have no idea what we are dealing with, and if this _thing_ has it in for children…" he shuddered, "I don't want you anywhere near it until we find out what's going on."

My original fear and concern at their earlier words faded as I listened to him. Was he saying that _I_ was a child? Maybe I was in body, but nothing else. I was more advanced mentally than most adults, and my senses were parallel to theirs in every way. Anger and resentment flared inside me, making my cheeks flush. I ground my teeth together before spitting out, "I can help! I can track just a well, if not _better_, than you can."

"I know that honey, I do." Jacob said his voice now soothing. "But again I still can't take that chance, not yet." He kissed my forehead gently as angry tears started to fall silently down my face.

Seth, who had been watching us, put his hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I'll stay here with her man, so you don't need to worry ok? We'll head down to the beach. The scent hasn't been near there has it?" he asked Sam.

Sam shook his head. "That's a good idea, and we need to go before the trail grows too cold."

Jacob looked between me and Seth for a moment before nodding. As he turned away I heard him almost growl at Seth, "If you let _anything_ happen to her…"

Seth just grinned at him and waved. We stood mutely as we watched them lope away toward the forest and disappear into the foliage. Then Seth turned to me and said with a wink. "Shall we?"

I nodded and after telling Billy where we were heading, we raced each other down to the beach.

Once there, we walked up and down the mile long beach talking about school, New Hampshire, and anything else that came to mind. When we ran out of things to talk about, we just strolled in silence until one of us thought of something else to bring up. During one of our passes along the east side of the beach I spotted James Island, and a new course of action appeared to me.

"Seth? Can we go see the island?" I asked. Alice would be mad that I got my dress wet, but that was fine with me. With any luck, the masses of pink lace would get snagged and tear off.

"I don't see why not," he smiled dragging me toward the water.

We swam out to the little island – Seth is a very good swimmer – and spent the next hour exploring and playing tag among the trees. I had just been "tagged" when we heard Jacob and Sam calling for us from the shore.

"Guess it's time to go," Seth said his pout mirroring my own. "Hey! Let's go off the top!" He grinned.

I blinked at him a few times, trying to figure out which _top_ he was talking about. The island had four "tops_"_, or tree-covered sets of cliffs. Two of them pointed out to sea, and rounded into one that pointed inland and slightly southeast – almost horseshoe shaped. A strip of sand connected the other three to the fourth which pointed north toward Makah territory. If you where to look at it from the air, it would appear to be a wolf's head. All things considered, I don't think the shape was a coincidence.

"Which top are we talking about?" I asked him. I really wasn't all that interested in cliff diving, but it might be fun. Momma had said she liked it.

"The southeastern one of course," he said matter-of-factly. "It's the closest one to the beach," he winked, "and the highest."

We raced through the trees and soon found ourselves standing atop a moss covered overhang. About 200 feet below us the churning gray water slapped against the cliffs sending salt spray into the air. Across the water, Jacob and Sam stood on the beach waving at us. Well Sam was waving, but Jacob looked angry.

"Are you ready to jump?" Seth asked me, an odd little gleam in eyes.

Again I was not wholly aware of my facial expression, but it was enough to start Seth laughing.

"I can't believe you really thought I was going to let you go cliff diving from this high up! Not only would Jake kill me, but I shudder to think what your _parents_ would do to me…" He shook his head, and then pointed to a rope I hadn't noticed tied to a large pine.

I walked over to the rope and looked down. The rope stretched all the way down the cliff and was anchored to a rock at the base. Seeing the rope I felt a bit better, but I was still a little unsure. Just how long had that rope been here? Had it been tested lately? Would we end up cliff diving whether we wanted to or not?

Seth reached out and grabbed my hand, swinging me onto his back. "Hold on tight," he warned and taking hold of the rope flung us over the cliff.

We bounced a little as his feet hit the rock, and then he began to climb down at a rather fast speed. I was perfectly fine with this until I made the mistake of glancing down. The sight of the rocks and waves still about fifty feet below rushing at us was unnerving. I tightened my grip automatically, and then things began to happen both very quickly and very slowly.

When I tightened my arms around Seth's neck, I wasn't being conscious of the strength I was using and cut of his air. He choked and tried to cough. Reaching one hand back, he tried to pry my arms loose and lost his grip on the wet rope, sending us plunging into the ocean. We only avoided the rocks beneath the rope only because Seth had pushed off the cliff side as we started to fall, and shoved us out into open water.

My heart skipped a beat as we were almost suspended for an eighth of a second before free-falling roughly forty feet. We sliced through the cold water, and surfaced a second later coughing slightly – I could swim quite easily even in the current.

Seth smirked at me and shrugged, "Guess we ended up cliff diving after all."

I laughed and we swam back to the peninsula that jutted out just north of us. Once on land, we raced back to the middle of the beach were Jacob and Sam stood waiting for us. The whole trip from the top of the island to here only took us five minutes.

I had hardly stopped when Jacob scooped me up into his arms and crushed me to his chest. I barely managed to wiggle my left hand up and touch the warm skin over his collar bone to ask him what was wrong. He let me go enough to pull me up higher and kiss my forehead softly.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Not waiting for an answer, he growled at Seth. "What the hell were you thinking pulling something like that?! I've already almost lost her mother to those kinds of stunts. I really don't want to make it two for two."

Before Seth could say anything to defend himself I put my hands on both sides of his face and stared into his nearly black eyes. I showed him, firmly, what had happened on the rope and that it had been _my_ fault and not Seth's, and if it hadn't been for Seth's quick thinking _both_ of us would have ended up on the rocks.

Smiling apologetically, I stroked his cheek gently and he relaxed. "I am sorry we worried you, but it was not intentional."

He sighed heavily and nodded. "Sorry kid," he said gruffly to Seth who grinned – as usual – and forgave him.

Sam, who had been quietly smirking throughout our conversation mentioned the late hour and, right on cue, Seth's stomach grumbled loudly causing us all to laugh. We started back up the beach to pick up Sam's Dodge and Seth's Chevy, which they had parked over at Billy's, and head up to Emily's for dinner.

Later that night as I helped Emily wash the dishes, Jacob, Sam, Seth, Embry, and Jared sat around the table discussing their findings from this afternoon with Billy.

"We followed it all the way to the main body of the Quillayute River before we lost it in the water." Jacob reported.

"We even split up and followed the river in both directions hoping to come across where this thing exited, but we found nothing," Sam said, shaking his head.

"I would like to know what it was doing scouting around the school in the first place," Embry added.

"Maybe they were simply looking around," Seth said, unfazed by the tense atmosphere. "Did you ever think that maybe whomever this scent belongs to was just curious?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Jacob and Embry giving him identical looks of disbelief while Sam just raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever this… _creature's_ intentions are," Billy replied calmly, "The point remains that we do not know as of yet whether this visit is friendly or hostile, so until then I think it is in our best interest to continue the patrols. Sam, Jake, I would like for the two of you to scan the forest and riverbanks during the day. We need to find this… person, and discover just what they want here."

Sam and the others nodded in agreement, but Jacob seemed to be troubled and leaned in to speak more quietly with his father.

"I agree that we need to locate this thing as soon as possible, and I have no problem helping in that, but I do have other responsibilities as well…" He trailed off, glancing at me.

Billy and the others also peeked in my direction, but by then I had turned my head almost completely back toward the dishes so they wouldn't know that I had been listening or that I suspected anything.

"I think it would be wise if she stays with her grandparents, at least until we uncover this intruder's identity." Billy said softly placing a wrinkled hand on his son's shoulder.

Stay home? Why? I could help! Why did they insist on treating me like a child?! I didn't need coddling. I was so furious that the red haze started creeping into the corners of my eyes.

We all jumped at the sound of breaking china.

I looked down, surprised to see pieces of the ceramic mug I had been drying scattered about the sink. I hadn't even noticed that I had been tightening my grip on the cup until it broke.

"Nessie honey, are you ok?" Jacob and a few of the others were all gathered around me, looking at me with concern and, in Jacob's case, fear.

This was odd. What did he have to be afraid of? It's not like I was hurt. I mean like a mere coffee mug could really hurt me, my skin was nearly as tough as my parent's diamond-hard exterior.

But if I wasn't hurt, then what was this curious sensation that was spreading across my palms? And what was that smell?

I glanced down again, this time taking a moment to examine my hands. As I unfolded my fingers I saw that my nails were tipped with red. Nostrils flaring, I realized that I knew this scent. It was the scent of fresh _blood_, and that mouthwateringly sweet aroma just happened to be coming from the eight small crescent-shaped puncture wounds in the heel of _my_ hands.

It took me about a sixteenth of a second to understand what had happened. When I had gotten angry with Jacob and his father, I had tightened my grip unconsciously and when the cup shattered, shoved my nails into my palms.

I blinked in surprise at the warm red liquid that oozed slightly from my cuts. I had never seen my own blood before. Panic warred with fascination. I knew that because my heart beat that it pumped blood through my veins and therefore I _could_ bleed, but with as strong as my skin is I never thought it was possible.

Turning the faucet on I rubbed my hands together gently under the steady stream of warm water. After about ten seconds I shut the water off. Jacob was already holding a clean dish towel out for me to dry off with. When I was through drying my hands and had set the towel on the counter, he took my hands gently in his large warm ones and turned them over to assess the damage.

He blinked in surprise several times and rubbing the palms of my hands with his thumbs said, "It's healed. There isn't even a red mark. It's like nothing ever happened."

"Thank goodness," Emily breathed in relief. She had been standing anxiously next to me while I was bleeding, but now that I was ok she kissed me on the top of my head and turned to start cleaning up the remains of the mug.

"Seems we _are_ a lot alike," Sam commented.

"Nice one Ness," Seth said giving me a thumbs up from behind Jacob.

Jared peeked over Sam's shoulder, smiled at me and the headed for the door to start his patrol for the evening. Embry waved and said goodnight before disappearing out the door after him.

Jacob glanced at the clock hanging above the kitchen sink and sighed. "We had better get you back honey. Bella will kill us if you're not home when she calls."

Wait. If nothing else was being said about tomorrow, did that mean Jacob was going to leave me home while he went out with Sam? No way! I was _not _going to be left behind again.

I reached my hand up to his face as he helped me into the light jacket Grandma has insisted I wear, showing him my displeasure at being forced to remain home.

Despite himself, Jacob smiled. "That wasn't meant for your ears," he said. "And yes, I agree with Dad. Until we find this person I think it would be better if you stayed home."

My eyebrows pulled together. Maybe I could suggest an alternative? So I showed him Seth and me as we were playing on the island earlier that day.

"Well, I suppose that would be ok, but that is something you would have to ask him. He might be busy tomorrow." Jacob said.

I nodded and he sighed again, picking me up and walking a few steps over to where Seth had wondered in search of after-dinner snacks.

"Seth? If you are not busy, may I spend the day with you tomorrow?" I asked politely.

"I don't think I have anything going on." He shrugged. "Sure. Do you want to go to the island again?"

I nodded, grinning widely. Jacob sighed again and after hugging Emily and thanking her for dinner, we said goodnight and took our leave.

_______________

"I miss you." Momma's voice said from the receiver of the telephone.

"I know Momma," I said as cheerfully as I could manage. "I miss you too, and Daddy. How did the last of your tests go?"

"Just fine. Literature is something I'm good at." She teased. "But come now; tell me about your day. What have you been doing? Did your trip to La Push go well? Did you have fun with Billy? Did Jacob take you down to the beach?"

"Let the child answer you," Daddy playfully scolded her from somewhere beside the phone. I heard him chuckle a second later and assumed Momma must have stuck her tongue out at him.

"I have been in La Push all day and had dinner at Sam and Emily's. Yes my trip went well. Yes I had fun with Billy. He made us scrambled eggs for breakfast. And yes, I did go to the beach but not with Jacob." After making sure I answered all of her questions I proceeded to tell her about James Island and playing tag with Seth. I left out the parts about the scent and our tumble into the water. I didn't want her to freak out or worry unnecessarily.

"That's great baby. I'm so glad you had fun." Momma said. "When we get home you'll have to show me what the island looks like. I've never been out there."

"Bella honey, we have to go or we will be late." Daddy said.

"Yes dear," Momma said with a slight pout.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"To the opera," she replied. "I've never heard of this one, but your father says it's good. I guess I'll have to tell you all about it tomorrow. Goodnight sweetheart. I love you so much." She blew a kiss into the phone.

"Goodnight Momma," I said as she passed the phone to my daddy.

"Dream sweet dreams, A Stoirin. You are always in our hearts."

"Goodnight Daddy. I love you," I said as I hung up. We never did say goodbye to each other. I don't think either of us could handle it if we did, so instead we just wished each other a good night.

After watching a movie with my family and kissing them all good night, I climbed the stairs to Daddy's room and slipped Bach into the stereo. I said my prayers and crawled into the big soft bed. Closing my eyes, I envisioned colorful fish and bright golden sun.

_______________

At ten the next morning, after coming back from breakfast with my grandparents, Jacob arrived to pick me up. The whole family was here today because Aunt Alice had seen it would be very sunny for the next three days.

After saying my goodbyes to everyone, I turned to leave with Jacob but was stopped by Aunt Alice as she pressed a lace trimmed white and green parasol into my hands.

"Accessorizing is very important," she said. "It matches your dress perfectly."

Today she and Auntie Rose had picked out a white sundress, much like the one I wore to Seth's party, but this one was trimmed with lace and interspersed with dark green leaves and little pink flowers.

I smiled as I took it from her - I knew it would hurt her feeling if I didn't, and kissed her on the cheek. Taking Jacob's hand, we walked out into the dappled sunlight that managed to hit the porch as the trees swayed in the breeze.

Sam was waiting for us when we arrived at Billy's house. As soon as we stepped out of Jacob's Rabbit, he walked over to Jacob to discuss where they would be searching that day. Knowing I wasn't going to be able persuade them to let me help, I wondered over to were Billy had wheeled himself into a spot of sunlight and crawled up onto his lap to enjoy it with him. The clouds hadn't all cleared yet, but Alice said that by noon the sky would be "as blue as a robin's egg".

Seth showed up about twenty minutes later, apologizing for running behind – something about watching YouTube too late - and quickly came over to join us.

"It's going to be a nice day today," he said to us grinning. He proudly wore his new black Smash Mouth t-shirt and a pair of faded denim jeans.

"Aunt Alice said it would be clear and sunny for the next three days," I told him.

"Sweet! Maybe I should take out that new surf board I got?" He shrugged. "Ready to go?" He asked me.

"Yes," I replied, hopping down from Billy's lap. "Just let me say goodbye." I walked over to Jacob and patted his leg – he was wearing his cutoff sweats today.

"You guys heading out now?" He asked. Then he looked me in the eye very seriously. "I know that you can take care of yourself, and that you will also be with Seth, but please be careful while you are out there. I couldn't bear it if anything were to happen to you." He leaned down so that he could kiss me on the forehead.

I sighed but agreed and returned the sentiment, telling him to be careful while he was out as well.

"Will do honey," he smirked, thus earning him another tug on his hair.

Satisfied, I returned to Seth and Billy and took Seth's hand so that we could start walking as soon as he was done saying goodbye. Meanwhile Jacob had taken off his t-shirt and put it in the Rabbit. When he came back he was carrying my parasol with him, an even bigger smirk on his face.

I stuck my tongue out at him as I took it – I had purposefully left it in the car. Seth seemed to think this was humorous, and chuckled at me. I retaliated by stepping on his toes. He winced and then started chuckling harder.

I flushed with indignation and - in an attempt to hide that fact - stuck my chin in the air and opened up my parasol, setting it lightly on my shoulder. Then I turned my back to them, attempting to ignore the fresh round of snickering coming from behind me.

_Idiots_, I thought as I started walking down the road. I heard Seth say his goodbyes and jog to catch up to me.

"I'm sorry about that," he said after a few moments of silence. "You are just so cute when you get angry." He looked down at me with a smile and a wink.

I couldn't help it, I had to smile back.

"You know, you're a lot like your mom in that way. Bella was so much fun to tease. She used to blush at almost anything." He chuckled fondly. "Did you get home in time to talk to her last night?"

I nodded and told him about the opera that they were seeing last night as an end-of-term celebration.

Seth laughed and said, "Leave it to them to think going to see an opera counts as a celebration."

I giggled; even I had to admit that my parents were pretty old-fashioned. Granted my daddy _was_ born nearly a century ago, but my momma had no excuse. Oh well. I was very much like them in that aspect as well, but you would never catch me celebrating by going to the opera. A nice play or a concert was more my thing.

We spent the rest of the relatively short walk to First Beach chit chatting about random things like the Muse concert Seth had attended last weekend and what our plans for the summer were.

When we arrived at the beach there were only two cars in the parking lot. One was red Ford Laser, the other a rusty blue diesel pickup. I didn't give them much thought as I doubted that anyone was going to be willing to swim the seven hundred plus feet from the tip of the peninsula to the island, so we strolled on.

About fifty yards down the north side of the beach, we came upon the vehicles owners and it became evident right away that we couldn't just ignore them. The three greasy-haired guys were very drunk from the look of their red eyes and the way they fumbled their movements. They had brought two young women with them – college students I believe – and had them pinned up against the exposed roots of a tree.

As we got closer, the wind shifted and brought the strong smell of alcohol our way, causing us to wrinkle our noses. One of the girls, a short blonde wearing a pink jacket, reached her hand out in our direction as soon as she spotted us walking up.

I heard Seth sigh and looked up at him to see his face set in a very grim expression. "Not again," I heard him mutter as we turned and walked over to the group.

"Good morning gentlemen, ladies. Is there a problem?"

"Just having a little fun," the one in blue responded, pushing his dirty blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, s-so bu-tt-out kid. W-we saw 'um first." The dark-haired guy in a green Hawaiian print added with a slur.

The third man with almost a buzzed haircut turned around to face us as well. "Why don't you just continue your walk, boy, if you know what's good for you."

Seth sighed and I gripped his hand harder. It's not like I was really afraid of these men, but something in me was screaming for me to get as far away as I could.

"There is no alcohol consumption allowed on the beach, gentlemen, as you have been told." While the men were staring at Seth in blurry-eyed fury, the blonde and her friend snuck quickly away and started scrambling up the embankment. "Besides, I don't think your companions are interested in your kind of _fun_." He added with a smirk.

Turning around they saw that the girls had escaped and groaned in anger and disappointment.

The guy with the buzz cut and black leather jacket seemed to be the most furious. He turned to glare at Seth before his bloodshot eyes slid down to me. Instinctively I hid myself behind Seth's legs.

A lopsided grin pulled up the left corner of the man's lips, exposing his yellowing teeth. "Now look what you've gone and done sonny. You've lost us our catch. It was hard work findin' them too. I think we should be entitled to a bit of _compensation_, what do you think? That little girl there, she looks like she might be fun. We'll take her and forget about the whole thing, what say you boy? Or would you rather end up as chum?" The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

My eyes widened as I listened to the man speak. What disgusting, vile creatures they were, preying on women like that, and now they wanted me? In all appearances, I was a child of no more than five. I shivered in revulsion.

"Nessie?" Seth said without looking away from the men that were now leering at me. "Why don't you run along ahead, and I'll catch up once I've dealt with this."

For once I didn't feel a need to argue about being sent away from a fight, so I nodded and let go of his legs to close my parasol and tuck it into the waistband of my dress. Just before I left, I lightly touched his hand, showing him a very large sandy colored wolf chasing them down the beach. I heard him laugh as I took off at a brisk run up the beach.

I sped up as soon as I was far enough away from them, and ran as fast as could to the tip of the peninsula where I flung myself into the water. I swam quickly through the cool water to the only sandy part of the island, and from there proceeded to climb up to the top of the horseshoe shaped cliffs.

I paused when I reached the peak of the hill. However, it just didn't seem like enough. Adrenaline still pumped through my veins driving me still onward. So I set out for the rocky half-moon shaped strip of land nestled between the two seaward arms of the island that I had spied while playing here yesterday.

I carefully picked my way down to the beach, and upon stepping out from the trees onto the water-smoothed rocks the last of the clouds that had been hiding the sun blew away, flooding the beach in light.

I blinked once to let my eyes adjust to the sudden brightness and gazed around me. The sunlight bounced of the waves, capping them with gold. The hundreds of different colored stones glimmered and glinted where the light hit them as they lay along the full length of the beach.

For a moment I forgot to breathe, this place was breathtaking. Never before had I seen something so lovely as this. It was like looking at a painting by Fitz Hugh Lane*.

I walked out to the exact middle of the beach and sat down, removing my parasol before spreading out the shirt of my dress so that it could dry in the sunshine. Next I opened my parasol and set down beside me to dry.

As I sat here letting the sun's warm rays beat down on me, I turned my head from side to side taking in my somewhat familiar surroundings. From its midpoint the beach seemed to be about two hundred or so feet long, and was covered in rocks and driftwood like its larger counterpart behind me. Also like its sister beach, only the last five or six feet was actually sand. Out in the cove, a single large rock stood above the waves just to the right of where I was seated. It was roughly twenty-five to thirty feet out, and was shaped like a door wedge.

I giggled as I realized why this scene seemed so familiar to me. Just last night I had been browsing through "The Little Mermaid" again and this looked just like I had imagined a mermaid's lagoon would look. The rock in front of me would have been a perfect place for a mermaid to sun herself, or perhaps sing one of her lovely songs as she combed out her long hair. I giggled again, for just as I thought that a light breeze came along and ruffled my own lengthy locks, twirling them about my face.

I stared out at the green-gray waves, watching them topple playfully over one-another like children on a playground. So lost was I in my daydreaming, that I did not hear her approach until she was barely five feet from me, slipping gracefully between the small bushes lining the edge of the rocky beach I sat upon.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

*****Fitz Hugh Lane's paintings can be found at this website. Remember to take out the spaces. www. oceansbridge. com/ oil-paintings/ section/ 1465/ 1/ lanefitzhugh

**A/N: **Yay! Chapter four is finished (Or part 3 of 3 however you want to look at it). Sorry I had to split this up, but it would have ended up as a 60-70 page chapter if I hadn't. I hope it wasn't too confusing. Woot! New character alert. I wonder who she could be. Hmm… Anywho, please review and tell me what you think. I haven't been getting any reviews, and I'm starting to think you guys really hate this and are just too polite to tell me. –Crimsonangel

**A/N2:** Sorry it took me a while getting this chapter ready to be posted. The dreaded "Spring Cold" hit at my house, and I had to stop writing for a bit. My daughter's cold just wouldn't let up for almost a week and a half.


	5. Chapter 5: Visitor

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor any of its characters. I am writing this fan fic purely out of love, and am making no profit from this. Twilight's character's all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my original characters, and they may not be used or abused without my written permission.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic based on a book. Not to mention a series as popular as the Twilight Saga. If you disagree with anything, or simply don't like how I did it, please let me know. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review… nicely.

**A/N2:** A great big **thank you** to my Beta Fluffernutter8! You rock woman! And again **thank you** to Miko and CJ, you guys are awesome! Hey if you are looking for great Cardcaptor Sakura fics check out MikoKagome1113, and for Harry Potter fics go see CJ – Lady of Griffindor. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 5: Visitor**

We both froze where we were, staring at each other. My breath caught in my throat and my already rapid heartbeat sped up as I took in the appearance of my surprise visitor.

The young woman looked to be somewhere in her late teens to very early twenties, definitely no older than twenty-one or twenty-two. She had long, dark hair that hung down to mid-thigh in loose ringlets around her slim body. Her skin was an almost milky white, devoid of nearly all color save for the shell pink of her full lips. My eyes widened as I took in her very… _natural_ state. However, out of it all, what I noticed most were her eyes. They were a wide deep brown, almost black as she still stood in the shadow of the trees.

For a moment I instinctively thought of my momma, for the woman _did_ resemble her closely – at least in coloring, but then I had to remind myself that my momma was not even in the same _state_ as I.

Those eyes studied me, just as I studied her. A look of innocent curiosity and almost confused recognition was evident on her features, as if I reminded her of someone as well.

Slowly she withdrew the full length of her body from the shrubs and emerged cautiously into the sun. She walked toward me with careful steps and I found myself not afraid, but _fascinated_.

She moved gracefully across the ground in a way that rivaled even Aunt Alice's lithe movements, and despite her state of undress she possessed an air of regality.

Her skin shimmered slightly - the way mine does, although nowhere close to the level of my parent's jewel-like glitter. The sunlight hit her hair, drawing out the red and gold strands among her nearly ebony tresses. The wind blew the salty air around us, playing in our hair and teasing it about our faces.

I noticed in the sun that her eyes were indeed dark, but not the brown I had originally thought them to be. They were instead a deep green, like that of the kelp that washed up on the shore. Looking closer, I saw that her hair also held the same shade of chocolaty green that, combined with her curls, gave it the appearance of tangled seaweed.

She came to a stop a mere twelve inches away from me and as her eyes roamed over my face, first disappointment and then a deep sadness settled on her otherwise picturesque features. (A small part of me smiled at having been correct in assuming that she thought she knew me, but a much larger part ached at the level of agony apparent in her gaze.)

I had kept quiet this whole time thinking that if I moved or spoke it might startle her and she would disappear just as swiftly as she had arrived, but at that nearly heartbreaking look I could keep silent no longer.

I smiled what I hoped was my most reassuring smile and said softly, "Good morning, Ma'am."

She blinked at me a few times in surprise and then, to my great relief, smiled shyly in return.

"Good morning to you as well, young one," she said in a voice like the gentle strumming of harp strings. "May I join you?" She indicated a space on my left side with one of her slender hands.

I smiled, happy that she was giving me a chance to speak to her and nodded. "Please, sit." I said politely. From the formal way she had replied to me, I figured it was best to continue in this manner as it seemed to make her comfortable.

She gracefully closed the distance between us and sank fluidly to the ground, pulling her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them in an almost protective gesture.

"Thank you," she said before staring out at the open ocean once again.

"It turned into a beautiful day," I commented, trying to break the ice.

She smiled slightly and returned her odd-colored gaze to my own. "Rather rare indeed for this part of the Northwest." Her eyes seemed bemused as she continued, "Rarer still is it to find one so young so far from shore. The only visitors this island ever has are lighthouse personnel, and the occasional lone fisherman."

I sighed. I wasn't really _that_ small… Still, she needed an answer.

Shrugging my shoulders, I replied, "I like to swim."

She giggled softly, appreciating my humor, and smiled widely at me, showing off her startlingly white teeth. They were remarkably straight – assuming that she was human – and possessed a pearl-like sheen. When she had grinned, her smile was just wide enough for me to catch a glimpse of her slightly elongated canine teeth.

For some reason I reacted to this.

I stiffened, coiling my muscles to leap away from her while my lips pulled back over my _own_ sharp teeth. To a passerby, it would seem as if I were only smiling widely back at her – I hoped that was all _she_ thought as well – but inside I knew the truth.

What was _wrong_ with me? The lady had minuscule fangs, so what? I wasn't exactly _normal_ myself. Also it was not like she had made a move towards me at all. In fact, she still sat just to the side of me in the same position she had been in, and she was _still_ smiling at me. The only indication that she noticed my reaction was the small drop in her slightly pouty lips, covering her teeth.

When I saw her lips droop, I felt ashamed. She had done absolutely nothing to provoke my hostility. So I cast about for something else to say, and realized that we had not as yet been introduced. Mentally giving myself a kick for forgetting my manners – introductions _are_ the first rule of proper etiquette – I forced myself to calm down, relaxing my face muscles into a more pleasant expression.

"I apologize," _for __both__ of my slip ups_, I added mentally. "I have forgotten to introduce myself." I raised my hand slowly and held it out to her. "My name is Renesemee Cullen. I am very pleased to meet you."

She smiled gently at me – careful not to show her teeth – and took my hand. Her skin was very soft and… moist? It felt as if she had just applied lotion to them. Holding my hand, she bowed slightly, lowering her head a few inches, and replied, "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Renesemee. I am…"

She never got to finish her sentence for at that precise moment a loud cry was heard from the top of the island.

"Nessie!"

"Seth!" I said in a startled voice, my head whipping in his direction. I had completely forgotten about him! Half a second later I felt my hand released, and heard gentle footfalls patter across the rocks in the direction of the water. By the time I had turned my head back around, all that was left of my guest was the sweet, and somewhat briny, scent of sun-warmed seaweed and saltwater.

I sighed as I heard Seth call for me again, this time a bit closer. For half a second I thought about not answering him and making him use his nose to find me out of protest for spooking my visitor – whose name I had _almost_ gotten before we were interrupted. I sighed again, knowing that I could never be that mean to Seth – plus I wanted to know what had happened with those miscreants – so I called back to him.

"Down here!" I yelled. While I could never be _mean_ enough to not answer him, I could be _spiteful_ enough to make him come to me.

I listened to his quiet footsteps coming closer to me, but most of my attention was turned towards figuring out what do about my visitor. Something told me that bringing attention to her would make her disappear for good, and I didn't want that to happen.

Both my curiosity _and_ my temper burned as I wondered who she was – I had been _so_ close to a name. She was far too pretty to be from around here – everyone would have been talking about her if she was – and there was also the way she smelled…

It was like she had been resting on a bed of seaweed laid out on a hot rock and sprinkled with sugar, and something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. I laughed out loud at the mental picture conjured up by that comparison.

Just then Seth dashed through the trees and came to a deliberately noisy stop next to me, spraying me with a few of the smaller rocks at our feet.

"Thanks for the help kiddo," he teased. "Lucky for you that I've got such a good nose, or you would still be all alone."

Annoyance flared momentarily. "Don't you know it is rude to keep a lady waiting?" I asked, turning my chin up slightly.

Seth threw his head back and laughed, loud and carefree. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you were not the only damsel in distress that I had to save today," he replied with a grin. Then he got down on his knees and made his infamous "puppy-dog" face at me. "Forgive me?" He pleaded.

Try as I might, I cracked. Laughing, I told him I forgave him and asked him how things went with the creeps.

His face darkened for a split second before his usual smile replaced it. "Well, after a somewhat "rowdy" discussion – in which they fell down, _a lot_ – they ended up cooling down in the water for a bit."

"That's no fun," I pouted. "What happened to my idea?"

Seth laughed again. "As much fun as that would have been, I really didn't feel like stripping down in front of them."

"That might have been awkward," I allowed, shaking my head. Some mental pictures I could _definitely_ do without.

Seth yawned and lay back on the warm rocks, using his arms as a pillow.

"You can't be tired already," I teased. "Where is all your _werewolf_ stamina?"

"Home in bed," he quipped back. "Defending three helpless ladies does tire one out."

"Three?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Although, I don't know if you can consider _pint-sized midgets_ to be ladies," he said before rolling onto his feet and out of the way of the blow I aimed at his mid-section with my now closed parasol.

Getting to my feet, I swiped at him again, but he danced just out of my reach.

Laughing, he taunted, "Ladies don't start fights either!"

Speeding up, I managed to land a blow to his abdomen, knocking the air out of him. Seizing my chance, I hooked his ankle with the handle and pulled his leg out from under him, causing him to topple backwards into the shallow water.

When he sat back up, I held the end of the parasol pointed at his nose like a blade. "You are correct," I said in a smug voice. "Ladies _do not_ start fights; we _finish_ them."

He blinked a few times before tilting his head back and laughing so hard he was almost crying. Unable to help myself, I started laughing with him.

When we had finally quieted, he stood up and pulled his shirt off, wringing it out. Shaking it out a bit, he slid it back on. Smiling, he patted my head gently and then bent over to wring out the bottom of his pants.

"You know," he began. "You're not that bad… for a _twerp_!"

As he said the last word, he sent a wave of water rushing at me. I tried to dodge it, but I was still stunned that he had pulled such a dirty trick that I didn't move fast enough, and consequentially was soaked from head to toe, _again_.

I wiped the saltwater out of my eyes and looked around to get him back, only to see him tearing off across the beach and into the trees. "You're it!" I heard him call.

_That will __not__ go unavenged_, I vowed as I took off after him, but not before throwing one last look behind me for any sign of my mysterious visitor.

_______________

Later that evening, after Jacob had dropped me off at home – he was helping patrol tonight - I trudged slowly up the porch steps, thinking hard. I had not told Seth or my Jacob about her, and had spent the thirty minute car ride in silence mulling over my dilemma. Jacob - being the wonderfully observant person that he was - left me to my thoughts, only breaking the stillness to wish me a good night and give me the customary peck on the forehead.

When I reached the top of the porch, I expected the door to fly open and my aunts to come rushing out to hug me and tell me how much they had missed me, but all was quiet save for the hollow reverberations of my footsteps.

I dragged myself over to the door and sighed as I placed my hand on the knob. I really wasn't in the mood to deal with my overzealous, yet adoring, family. Well, that wasn't entirely true. Uncle Jasper would be a welcome help right now, and was never one to pry. Maybe if I enlisted his help, and calmed down a little bit, I could figure out what to do next. Feeling hopeful, I opened the door and walked into the house.

The first thing I notice upon entering was the complete _lack_ of noise from the television that was _always_ left on. I looked around the bizarrely unoccupied great room for a moment before closing the door softly behind me. I had just started to wander if they were playing a trick on me when I heard Grandpa call down to me from his study.

"Welcome home."

I smiled, relieved that I wasn't by myself – not that they would ever leave me on my own. I hung my parasol on the arm of the coat rack that stood next to the front door and made my way to the staircase.

As I passed through the room, I glanced over at Aunt Alice's empty corner with its unusually powered down computers, and then over to the barren couch and silent flat screen. The lonesome sight was about as welcome as the holocaust, and just as disturbing.

I shivered as I took the steps at a bit of a run, coming to a stop just outside of Grandpa Carlisle's study.

"Come in," he said in his soft, friendly voice after a momentary pause.

I opened and closed the door quietly before facing my grandpa. He was sitting in his chair in front of his big desk that was, as usual, covered in several large volumes. A particularly thick book rested closed in his lap, a large blue ribbon marking his place.

"Hello dear," he said, setting the book aside and holding his arms out to me.

I grinned and flitted across the room to sit on his lap. It had been a long time since I had spent any one-on-one time with my grandpa, and it was a rare occurrence indeed for the house to be empty. I curled into grandpa's embrace and reached up to place my hand on his neck, asking him where everyone had gone.

He chuckled softly and replied, "Well, Rosalie wanted to attend a bridal show they are having in Portland, and with several different designers in attendance, naturally your grandmother and Alice had to tag along."

I smiled. I could just see Grandma and Aunt Alice haggling with all the up-and-coming new artists at the show.

Grandpa laughed as I showed him this. "Precisely," he said.

Then I showed him my uncle's faces, wondering where they were.

"Those two are around here somewhere. Since their wives _and_ mother are gone, I am sure they are off getting into some sort of mischief." Grandpa said shaking his head. Then he smiled down at me. "How did your day go? Did you have fun with Jacob and Seth?

I started to reply, but at the mention of my time in La Push, my worry over what happened on the island came back full force.

Grandpa noticed the strained look on my face, and instantly became concerned. "Did something happen today while you were gone?"

I knew I would never be able to lie to him, so I nodded.

Grandpa sighed and hugged me close. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

Dropping my hand, I started to shake my head, but then stopped. Why not talk to Grandpa? If I asked him not to say anything he wouldn't, and wasn't Daddy always saying that when he had a problem he couldn't solve he would take it to Grandpa? But what if he decided that this was important enough to tell my Jacob…or worse, my _parents_? They would completely overreact, and maybe even come home early. As much as I would like to see them a week sooner, I knew that they also needed the time alone together. Oh, and I could just see Jacob's little fit when he found out, what with the high alert everyone was on. I wouldn't be allowed to take two _steps_ in the direction of La Push after that.

As I was mulling this over in my head, Momma's voice broke through my tangled thoughts. "_Have a little faith, darling, and things will turn out._" I smiled softly. "Have a little faith" was momma's motto. She always said that when you do, things have a way of working out.

Shooting her a silent word of thanks, I looked up into Grandpa's worried face. "You know about the…issue they are having in La Push, right?" I asked him.

He nodded, his brow creasing as he attempted to reason out where I was going with this.

"Well, then you know that…the wolves…are all really jumpy right now."

He nodded again, and waited for me to continue.

_Have a little faith_, I said to myself. Reaching my hand back up to his neck, I proceeded to take him through my day. I flipped through images of Jacob and the others teasing me, through Seth's and my run in with those drunks on the beach, and finally to my encounter with the strangely naked and sad young women.

I heard him suck in his breath as I showed him my visitor. When I looked up at him, his face was still concerned, but not alarmed like I had been expecting. I breathed a sigh of relief and returned my hand to my lap.

"I know that I should tell Jacob, but I don't want him and the others freaking out." I said, hanging my head a bit.

"Nessie," Grandpa began. "Keeping the fact that a stranger has shown up in their hometown, the one that they are working hard to protect, is wrong."

My heart sank, and guilt assaulted me. "I know, but if I tell them they will hunt her down and probably scare her away."

"It _would_ be up to them how they dealt with her," he said.

Even though I knew he was right, I couldn't stop the frustrated tears that rolled down my cheeks. "That's not fair," I said. The words were childish, but they were the only ones that seemed to sum up how I felt. "Grandpa, you saw it! You saw that look in her eyes, and the way she protected herself. She isn't dangerous, she's scared! Scared, and sad, and lonely. She doesn't need to be chased off, what she _needs_ is a friend! And _I_ want to be that friend!"

The tears were coming in earnest when I had finished my little speech. Grandpa was going to tell Jacob, and they were going to find her, find her and run her out of La Push and I was never going to get a chance to know her. I didn't even know her name!

Grandpa held me close to him, rocking me slightly and rubbing my back soothingly. When I had calmed down, he pulled a folded handkerchief out of his back pocket and handed it to me.

He waited while I wiped away my tears, and when I was through, he spoke to me gently. "I have seen what you have seen, and while I still believe that you should tell Jacob what happened, I do agree with you as far as the girl is concerned."

I blinked at him a few times in shock as hope rose in my chest. "So then you won't tell him?" I asked quietly.

"No, I will not tell him…_this_ time. I will give you two weeks to convince this girl to seek out the council and introduce herself, so that they know she is safe. _If_, at the end of these two weeks, you have made no headway with her, I will have to inform them. You understand, right?" Grandpa asked me seriously.

"Yes sir," I replied, understanding what a large amount of faith he was putting in me and my observations. Standing up gingerly in his lap, I put my arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Grandpa," I said, kissing him on the cheek.

He smiled at me and lifted me up, placing me on the floor. "Now run along. Your parents should be calling any minute now, and I need to go make sure your uncles haven't torn up half of the forest."

_______________

Later that night after I had talked to my parents, and had been shown everything that my aunts had brought back, I crawled into bed feeling much lighter than I when I had arrived. I had two weeks to get to know this strangely fascinating woman, and now I even had someone to talk to about her. Momma was right; sometimes all it took was a little _faith_.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

Our mysterious new character reflects upon

her chance encounter, and takes the first

steps in a newly chosen vocation;

one that will hopefully allow her to

stay close to her new friend…

and a bit _too_ close to a certain young man.

**A/N: **Please, please, please! Review and tell me what you think. –Crimsonangel


	6. Chapter 6: New Life, Old Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga, nor any of its characters. I am writing this fan fic purely out of love, and am making no profit from this. Twilight's character's all belong to Stephenie Meyer. I do however own my original characters, and they may not be used or abused without my written permission.

**A/N:** This is my first attempt at writing a fan fic based on a book. Not to mention a series as popular as the Twilight Saga. If you disagree with anything, or simply don't like how I did it, please let me know. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review… nicely.

**A/N:** Thank you again to my wonderful Beta Fluffernutter8! Thank you!

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Chains of Love**

**Chapter 6: New Life, Old Memories**

(Visitor's POV)

From my vantage point behind the large sunning rock, I watched the pale little girl with copper curls frolic with the bronze-toned young man she had called "Seth". From the sound of their banter I surmised them to be related in some way, even though their skin color suggested otherwise, but anything was possible. Nowadays families seemed to trade children like baseball cards.

I smiled as I saw her get the better of him, backing him up to the water's edge and dropping him into the ocean. I listened to the pleasant sound of their laughter, hers high-pitched and musical like the wind through metal chimes, and his warm and rich. I found myself wanting very much to join them, but I knew that it was much safer for me if I remained here in the gentle waters of the cove.

The logical part of me told me I should leave now, before my curiosity overwhelmed me. However, I lingered, watching as the young man stood up, torrents of water pouring from his clothes. I gasped as he took off his shirt to wring it out. Even from here I could see the long and corded muscles that rippled across his chest and arms, and was made all the more attractive by the way the sun glinted off his wet skin.

Flushing, I ripped my eyes away from his well toned abs and dunked my head under the water. I took a few calming breaths, letting the cool water fill my lungs and clear my mind before I resurfaced. I peeked around my rock again, a small knot of fear in my chest that the child and her companion might be gone. I sighed in relief when I saw that they were both still there, and that the boy had put his shirt back on. He was now bent over and trying to get the water out of his pant legs. I caught the bunching of his muscles just before he swiped the top of the water with his hand, sending it flying toward the unsuspecting child.

For the space of a heartbeat, I thought about stopping the water from hitting her, but then I would be exposing myself and _that_ was something I could _never_ do. So I was forced to observe helplessly as she was doused with saltwater, completely soaking the pretty white dress she wore. I giggled, something I hadn't done in many years - until this morning, that is. I giggled again as the boy spun around and ran away while she wiped the water from her eyes. Eyes that now held the promise of retribution, but turned to unmasked curiosity and even longing as she looked once more around her and out toward the rock I was hiding behind. Turning, she disappeared into the shadow of trees, the sun reflecting brightly off of her hair one last time.

As I watched the darkness swallow her, I was reminded once more of another copper-haired angel I had lost to the darkness.

"Eilis," I whispered.

I gasped as pain seared through my chest like a torch cutting through metal, yet at the same time bands of steel constricted around my lungs. I choked, and dove deep down into the murky water.

When I had finally reached the part of the ocean floor where it leveled out, I stopped swimming and floated, letting the current tug at my listless body. In my head I ran over everything that had happened this morning, and my complete surprise to see someone else on the beach I frequented.

When I had first caught that small glimpse of shiny copper as I was heading back into the water after a small snack of the blackberries that grew wild on the island, I thought for sure that something had washed ashore again. I was just going to ignore it - my curiosity likes to get me into trouble, but when I came out of the bushes I found myself face-to-face with a small human child. As I took in her old fashioned style of clothing and the parasol resting beside her, I couldn't help but flashback to another young girl I had known.

Pain tore at my heart as I remembered the day we met…

_eeeeeeee_

I had boarded a ship called the S.S. Lucania, leaving from Queenstown, Ireland and bound for New York. I could have just swum home to my mother, but I thought it would be fun to board a human vessel. I liked talking with humans as they could be such an interesting people. Unfortunately, I found that most of them reminded me of the courtesans and dignitaries from home – rather shallow and selfish.

The day was bright and sunny, and like many others, I could be found strolling along the upper deck. In keeping with the style of the day, I was dressed in an ankle-length purple dress, and partially hidden under a matching lace parasol.

As I walked along the deck, I spotted a flash of copper just ahead of me. Possessing an unnatural amount of curiosity for my kind, and an unexplainable draw to shiny things, I decided to look for its source. However as I looked around at the small groups of two or three people milling about in their non-reflective attire, I could not seem to locate it.

I slipped past a few women who were whispering about my rather thin dress – I _refused_ to wear those miles of petticoats and such that they forced human women to endure – and that is when I spotted her. She was standing all by herself at the bow of the ship, her copper hair flowing down her back. It was these wind-blown strands reflecting the sunlight that had originally caught my attention.

I was about to turn around when I heard her sigh. Looking back, I noticed the sadness apparent in her gaze as she stared out over the green-blue water. Unable to stop myself, I was drawn to the forlorn creature, and approached her quietly as not to startle her.

As I drew closer the wind whipped up once again, tossing her hair and the long skirt of her white dress about. It also blew hard enough to pull the white lace parasol out of her surprised hands. Reaching out, I caught the parasol in my free hand.

Smiling, I held the parasol out to her. "Does this belong to you?" I asked her in Irish, even though I knew it did.

"Thank you," she replied in a warm voice.

"English?" I asked her since she had not answered me back in Irish.

"Yes, please," she said sheepishly, blushing slightly. "I only know very little. My family and I are on holiday."

I smiled at her, glad that the sad look had faded somewhat. "Do you reside in New York?" I said, hoping to bring her further out of her depression.

However my question had the opposite affect. Tears sprang almost instantly into her eyes, and she returned to looking at the vast Atlantic Ocean.

"I beg your pardon. I did not mean to upset you." I said quickly. If it were not for the fact that I never "read" anyone without their permission, I would have known not to ask what I had.

Shaking her head, she wiped at her tears and turned to face me once more. "I do not live in New York. I reside in Chicago, or at least I _will_ once we return. You see, I am to be married."

I smiled encouragingly at her. "That does not sound all that terrible."

She smiled appreciatively. "It is not. I do not think it possible to love anyone more than I do my intended. However, I _am_ leaving behind everything I have ever known, my whole life in Boston. I must confess that I am a bit... _afraid_."

_Ah, now I see_. "I understand. That _is_ a rather large change. It is completely normal for you to be apprehensive. I am sure you will do well." I encouraged her.

She grinned, and held her hand out to me. "My name is Elizabeth Kelliher."

I grinned back, happy to see a light in her emerald green eyes. "My name is Aleccea Selke. It is nice to meet you, Eilis." I said, bowing over her hand.

_eeeeeeee_

I smiled softly as I came back to myself. It had taken her most of the morning to pronounce my name correctly. The pain hit again, and I decided that it was probably a good idea to focus on the present. So I redirected my thoughts to more urgent matters, like my interview this afternoon.

The local school was hiring a part-time teacher for its high school students. I had never been a teacher above water before, but I was sure the same rules applied. I doubted I would have to tell anyone off for telepathic cheating though.

I sighed and began swimming toward the surface. I needed to get to the manor, bathe, and be to the school by 3:30 pm. Sometimes acting human was a pain, but I knew it would be worth it. I needed this "vacation" badly.

It did not take me very long to reach the shore, as the current had pushed me inland while I was reminiscing, and in no time I arrived at Teahwhit Head where I pulled myself out of the water at the base of the cliff. Here the rock wall curved around to the left, creating a small sheltered cove, a private place away from curious eyes.

Once out of the water, I relaxed and concentrated on the _change_. It wasn't really painful; it was more the knowledge that it _should_ be that made the sensation an uncomfortable one. My lower half tingled - as well as the places along my arms, back, and chest where my scales were discernible - and then began to reform, my bones shifting and shrinking, tapering themselves until I stood on two legs once more.

After I had changed, I lifted myself to my feet, taking a short moment to find my balance as I leaned against the cool rock. I then started up the stone steps that Mother Nature had cut into the side of the cliff long ago. Emerging from the top, I quickly found where I had hidden my clothes, and once I was dressed, stretched and set out at an easy lope in the direction of my "above" home.

Roughly a mile away from the manor house, I called out mentally for Olivia – my lady's maid – instructing her to have my bath ready for me. When I arrived, she was holding the back door open and waiting to greet me.

"Welcome back, my lady. I trust your outing went well?" Olivia asked as she closed the door and followed me up the stairs to my suite.

Olivia and I had grown up together, and I hardly went anywhere without her. She and I were nearly the same in stature, but where I was lean and corded from years of training, she was softer and a bit more curved about the hips. I glanced at her perfectly pressed gray and blue maid's uniform and neatly braided, waist-length hair, and sighed. While we matched each other in temperament, we differed in appearance. She had beautiful wheat-blonde hair that was never out of place, where as mine was dark green in color, and was just _wild_ – there really was no other way to describe it. It _could_ lie down and look sleek, but it took a lot of work that – lately - I just couldn't seem to find the patience for. Brushing my hair out had always been Eilis' favorite thing to do.

I winced at the reminder, and shot a look behind me at Olivia's uniform again. I have told her several times over the years that she needn't wear the now mid-calf length suit, but I had yet to be listened to on this point.

"I met one of the locals today," I said, sending her a mental image of the child.

Olivia gasped, and I abruptly withdrew from her thoughts as she too noticed the similarities. Wisely, she did not comment.

Reaching my master suite, I pushed open the door to my private lounge, and proceeded to walk quickly through the coral-colored room into my bedchamber.

As I passed my plush king-sized bed, I couldn't help but think longingly of a nap. As I paused momentarily in front of my walnut four poster to lightly run my hand across the smooth surface of my purple and green comforter, Olivia walked over to the bathroom door and held it open for me.

"Your bath, my lady," she said.

I sighed in protest, but did as I was prompted and entered my washroom.

It was painted in varying shades of blue and green to imitate my ocean home, and a large black stone wash tub was set into the floor on the right side of the room. On the other side was the door to the lavatory, my dressing screen, and my vanity. My clothes for my interview were hung neatly between my vanity and the screen, while several fluffy white towels sat upon a dark wooden bench next to the tub.

I slid out of the long green sundress I had worn to go swimming earlier, sighing gladly as I slipped silently into the perfumed water.

Olivia came over to wash my hair as I relaxed and prepared myself mentally for my next task. The story I had constructed was that I was the granddaughter of the woman who owns this manor. Upon her passing, it was bequeathed to me with the understanding that I was to restore it to its former glory – the manor not having been looked after much since my grandmother had left in the early nineteen hundreds. I had been living abroad until now, and teaching at a university. I was a child prodigy, and had completed my teaching degree at the age of sixteen. Now at nineteen – I could not _believably_ pass for any older – I was making a new start here in America.

I sighed. I hated having to come up with a new story every time I stepped out of the water, but it was necessary to protect me and my people. More to the point, it was my _duty_.

Olivia finished washing my long hair, and set it up out of the water for me. "It is now half passed two, my lady. If you are finished, I will dry your hair for you."

I nodded and rose from the tub, the sweet scent of my special oils clinging to my pale skin, and picked up a towel to dry myself. Olivia brought over my green silk robe, and helped me into it. Once I was seated at my vanity table, she began to draw a brush through my unruly curls, straightening them. When at last my hair was dry, Olivia took my robe and hung it up again as I retreated behind my dressing screen.

Olivia and I silently ran through the possible questions that might arise during the course of my interview while I slipped into my forest green dress suit, continuing as I returned to my vanity to pin the top half of my hair up in its usual partial bun. By the time I climbed into my little green car at a few minutes past three, I was confident that I could handle whatever might be thrown at me.

It did not take me long to reach the school – one of the perks of living in a small town is little to no traffic. I parked in front of the white and blue sign announcing this part of the small lot as 'guest parking'. I got smoothly out of the car, pushing the button on my key ring to lock the doors, and made my way into the little room that served as the main office.

The room was long, but not very wide. A long counter separated the rows of chairs that served as the lobby from the three offices behind it. Seated at the desk was a weathered looking older woman who I was certain had seen several generations pass through these halls.

The door swung closed behind me, and at the sound of the click the woman lifted her head, and upon seeing me, became instantly cautious.

"May I help you?" She asked in a voice made harsh by both age _and_ skepticism.

I sighed internally; these people still had some real trust issues. In response to her abruptness, I nodded and answered her in an equally brisk tone.

"My name is Alex Selke. I have an interview with a Mr. Weaver at 3:30."

The woman seemed to both relax at my explanation, and harden at my sharp tone. She reached over and picked up the telephone, dialing a well known number from memory as she refused to take her eyes off of me.

"If you will have a seat... please," she indicated the carved wooden chairs behind me before speaking into the receiver, "Ms. Selke has arrived."

She hung up and gestured once again to the seats, but I was no longer paying attention to her for the office door to the far right had opened. A man of roughly forty stepped out into the lobby, his long graying hair was tied back at the nape of his neck, and the beaded vest he wore over his button up shirt and charcoal slacks was richly decorated.

I studied the beadwork for a few moments as he skirted the counter and crossed the room to greet me. I shook his proffered hand while he introduced himself as 'Principal Adam Weaver', and I replied with my own name and greeting.

He then asked me to follow him back to his office; leading the way around the counter and past the scowling receptionist. I followed him silently into his office where another older woman sat in one of the two wooden chairs in front of the principal's large desk.

I took a moment to scan the room and noticed that all of the wood used in this office was much darker than what had been used in the lobby, and much more decorative. The front of the desk had a wolf pack running through the forest carved into it. I then turned my scrutiny to the woman who was now rising to be introduced to me.

She had a stern face, and eyes that had seen much over the years. While several laugh lines offset the firmness of her mouth, only to have her fiercely short hair cut reinforce it. Her tanned skin held an almost coppery glow to it. I imagine she must have been a real beauty in her younger days, although she was still rather held her hand out to me, and I shook it firmly as the principal introduced her as 'Councilwoman Sue Clearwater'. I simply nodded and repeated my greeting. He then gestured for us to be seated as he walked around the desk to the big chair behind. I took the seat offered to me while _Mrs_. Clearwater – she wore a smooth gold band on her left hand – resettled herself to my right.

"Thank you very much for having me," I said as I positioned the chair so that I faced them each equally.

I quickly scanned their thoughts, and was heartened by the approval the gesture had won me. They understood that I was giving each of them my respect and attention.

"Now, Ms... Sel-kay?" I nodded to show that he had pronounced my name correctly. "As you know, we only employ those who live on this reservation, and due to the agreement made with your... family, this includes you. We are also a _cultural_ school that strives to pass on the histories and traditions of our people. Being of _European_ origin, will this affect your teaching performance?"

"Not at all, Mr. Weaver. I am quite familiar with most of your traditions and mythology, having been instructed about them by my grandmother. I assure you that I have the utmost respect and admiration for your people _and_ your customs." I smiled gently at them both, careful not to show them my teeth. I did not wish to alarm them as I had the Child earlier.

I quickly halted my thoughts as they tried to stray back in the direction of this morning's encounter, but I was not able to completely quell my longing to see the girl and her companion again. Furious with myself for losing focus, I shoved away the pictures of the two of them playing by the water, and locked them away with all of the other memories that I had been fighting to repress since my arrival.

"It says here in your resume that you have been teaching at The Sorbonne University in Paris. That is a _very_ prestigious school. May I ask why you wish to teach a small, high school-level class when you could easily apply to any of the colleges in the _country_?" Mr. Weaver asked.

I smiled at the barely hidden compliment.

"As I explained in my letter," I nodded toward the green envelope and purple folded paper Mrs. Clearwater held on her lap. "My grandmother has recently passed away and bequeathed to me the manor house in which I now reside. While it is true that I could apply to the state college, I have found that I have grown weary of trying to teach the... _closed minded_, for I have either to receive those only there to appease their parents and not to learn, or those who wish to learn but who do not listen. When I read your advertisement, I found myself longing for the... _intimacy_ of a smaller group..." I frowned, trying to find the proper words to accurately describe the need I had nagging at the back of my mind, "And for the _awareness_ of younger generations." I smiled at their slightly stunned faces, and shrugged. "Not to mention it is a _much_ shorter commute."

The principal grinned widely at my bit of humor, but the councilwoman did not relax her firm posture.

She leaned forward slightly and asked me, "Your resume states that you taught philosophy, science, and the arts at your last school. Here you would be required to teach only the core classes. Do you think you can handle teaching language and arithmetic as well?"

I nodded solemnly to the woman. "Yes ma'am. As you can see from my transcripts, which I also sent to you, I was at the top of my class in all of the core subjects. I may not have _actual_ experience teaching them, having chosen only those subjects I was most passionate about, but I do know the material."

"Your record is certainly commendable," Principal Weaver replied, shifting my transcripts to the top of his stack of paperwork and scanning it. "It says here that you graduated from high school at the age of twelve, and completed not only your teaching degree, but degrees in Philosophy, Mythology, and Practical Sciences by the age of sixteen." The principal lifted his awed gaze to mine. "That is a _most_ impressive feat, Ms. Selke."

Shaking my head gently, I replied, "I have devoted my life to the pursuit of knowledge, Mr. Weaver, and have done well. I do not look at my achievements as anything notable, simply what can be accomplished through hard work and determination."

From the way the principal smiled at me, I could tell I had his approval, but I had yet to see more than a subtle change in the woman next to me. I peeked once more into her psyche and discovered that approval and admiration were warring with caution and concern... for her _son_. So she was the mother of one of the students here. That wasn't much of a surprise as I reviewed her lack of reaction to my academic assurances. Maybe a more... maternal approach would work?

"May I ask if either of you have children in school?" I inquired, keeping my face innocently curious.

"I have two sons currently attending Washington State." Principal Weaver stated proudly.

"I have a daughter in college, and a son," the councilwoman answered reluctantly. "He is just finishing up his junior year under Mrs. Sweets... the woman you would be replacing."

"Then it would truly be an honor," I replied humbly. "He must be a good student."

Mrs. Clearwater nodded. "He is in the top percentile for his grade." A hint of pride snuck into her voice as she spoke about him.

"I look forward to meeting him, in school or out. He sounds like a fine boy."

She nodded. "Since we are on the topic of children... do you have any of your own?"

I flinched inwardly at the mention of children, and once again suppressed several images I didn't want to see. "No ma'am, I do not." _Ouch._ I had to hold my hands still to keep them from moving to my chest as I was forced to admit that.

"No one special?" She continued.

"No ma'am." Another sting, although this one was not as painful as the first. Why was she asking me this? Was this a normal line of questioning for humans during an interview?

"Why do you ask?" I inquired as calmly as I could.

"While you are qualified academically, I am concerned about the age difference between you and the students." She answered me straightforwardly.

This both confused and troubled me. Did they know that I was much older then what my current birth certificate said? Or were they referring to the _lack_ of difference in our ages?

"I'm afraid I do not completely understand, Mrs. Clearwater. I am only nineteen. To what difference are you referring?" I asked.

"As you yourself said, you are a single young woman who would, if hired, be teaching a class full of people who are practically your peers. Many of them are less than a year younger then yourself. My concern is whether or not this will cause a conflict of interest."

Oh! She was worried I might fall for one of the students, or maybe the other way around. Her son _is_ only a junior, so he would be seventeen, maybe eighteen? That was most logical reason I could think of for her inquiry. Well, as long as we were being honest...

"You need not worry about things of that nature, ma'am. I have my peop-_family_ and my work. They are the most important things to me, and I would never do anything to jeopardize _either_ of them."

The councilwoman nodded her head and sat back against the chair.

Principal Weaver, looking quite relieved to have that discussion over, asked, "Do you have any more questions for us, Ms. Selke?"

"Well yes, I do have a few. I would like to know the approximate size of my class, whether I am to be left with any notes or lesson plans by the previous teacher, and exactly what my schedule will be. If I were to receive the position that is." I said, back to my business demeanor.

The principal immediately began answering my questions, telling me about my potential class of twenty-two students, the booklet that Mrs. Sweets was preparing, and the hours and shifts in class schedules. I was back to feeling confident as I shook hands with them and we parted with the promise of a phone call by Monday.

As I stepped through the double doors and back out into the parking lot, I couldn't help the slight jubilation I felt at the thought of once again teaching younglings.

"_Just be sure not to get __too__ close_," my conscience butted in.

"I won't!" I answered back angrily, before realizing that I was answering _myself_.

I sighed. What was the matter with me? Ever since returning to this place... no, since I first felt the 'call', I had been acting strangely. What had started as a whisper in the back of my head had gradually turned into an urgent – and irritating – tugging. Finally, hot and weary from my last dessert mission, I had succumb to its call, and after nearly a century, I returned to this place that had once held so many happy memories... memories of my family.

For an instant the memories took over and filtered unchecked through my mind. The next thing I knew I was folded in on myself with my arms wound around my chest as pain tore through my body. Slowly, I straightened up, still keeping my arms wrapped tightly about myself.

About halfway up, a warm and strong hand gripped my bicep gently. I was so surprised that I allowed the hand to assist me the rest of the way unattested.

"Are you alright?" A familiar and concerned voice asked me softly.

At the recognition of _his_ voice, my head snapped up and I found myself looking into the deep brown eyes of the young man from this morning.

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Aleccea **(Al-ek-sea-a) **Selke** (Cell-kay)

**Preview of the Next Chapter**

Sam gets more edgy as the scent they have

been following seems to all but disappear;

Reneseeme and Alex grow closer,

and Seth finds himself in the middle of his

first '_normal_' teenage crisis.

**A/N: **Please, please, please! Review and tell me what you think. –Angel


End file.
